


A Change of Pace

by DaniHapunkt



Series: The Story of Lily [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniHapunkt/pseuds/DaniHapunkt
Summary: Starting from the bottom six months after Negaduck's revenge, Lily Bellefaire reunites with her ex, Drake Mallard, and the two rebuild their relationship and their family. But a chance visit to Duckburg could change it all once again as Lily discovers something surprising about her heritage; a truth that could dissolve everything about who she thought she was.Edited by AJtheBlueJay
Series: The Story of Lily [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The banging coming from the ceiling drove Lily mad. She wasn’t sure if her upstairs neighbors were killing themselves or having sex, but at this point, she didn’t care.

The screen in front of her showed the recent adventure of the vigilante Darkwing Duck. She saved the video into her folder and checked the clock. 

“Shit,” she whispered and closed her laptop. 

Lily put on the uniform for the burger restaurant she was currently working at: a white blouse and faded orange apron and - just like her boss demanded - no pants. Her laptop and other valuables found their place once again in the safe in her bedroom closet. 

For six months now, Lily had rented this tiny apartment in the southeast corner of St. Canard, far away from the suburbs and the usual places Drake and his family would go to. She had spent too much of Negaduck’s money too quickly and was now forced to rent the most rundown apartment she could find, barely managing to survive with the little wage she earned at the burger restaurant. Who knew honest work would be so exhausting?

She walked the two blocks to her workplace and was glad to see that Alice, a cute rabbit girl and her favorite co-worker, greeted her with a wide smile. 

“Lily! Hi! How are you?” the quirky and energetic student asked. 

Lily tried to muster a smile. “Oh, just perfect. I love the scent of fries in my hair.” 

The office door in the back opened just when Lily clocked in and a huge pig approached them. 

“1:59. Very on time, Bellefaire,” he grunted. “Oh, come now, don’t give me that look! You know, here at ‘Happy Burgers’ we-” 

“We always serve with a smile. Yeah, I know,” Lily finished for him and lifted her beak into an unnatural smile. 

“Atta girl! And remember, you’re having your first midnight shift. I don’t want to catch you sleeping on the freezer in the storage room, all right? All happened before,” he grinned and patted her on the shoulder. 

Once the office door was closed again, Lily and Alice looked at each other and chuckled. “I bet that’s his favorite nap place!” 

+++

As the hours went by, Lily got more and more tired of the drizzling sound of burgers, the beeping of the fryer, and the endless stream of customers who barely treated her like a person.  _ How am I to survive this until midnight? _ She sighed and checked the clock.  _ At least it’s almost time for my break.  _

“Oh, shoot!” Alice exclaimed next to her. “Lily, we’re out of cups! Can you…?” 

“Yep, on my way.” Lily gave her a reassuring smile. Alice hated going into the basement for refills but Lily actually welcomed the exercise, anything that would allow her to move her sore legs. She lifted two huge boxes full of paper cups and made her way upstairs blindly. 

“My co-worker will be with you in a minute,” Lily heard Alice’s high pitched voice. 

“Don’t worry about it. We got time,” replied a deep voice that sounded strangely familiar.

Once Lily put the boxes next to the counter and looked up, she knew why. She was staring into Launchpad’s huge eyes. But not only that, next to him was Gosalyn and between them stood Drake. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and she had to hold onto the counter since her treacherous legs wouldn’t keep her upright anymore. 

She wasn’t the only one shocked. The three of them jolted up too with a similar expression that changed quickly. Launchpad remained baffled while Drake’s face turned dark. It was Gosalyn who excitedly jumped on the counter and threw herself into Lily’s arms. 

“LILY!” the tiny duckling screamed. “I missed you so much!”

Before Lily could reply, she heard her boss behind her. “Hey, no kids on the counter!” 

Drake helped Lily to get his daughter off her while he actively not looked into her eyes. 

“What’s the matter here?” the pig asked. 

“Oh, that’s just my- er- they are fr- um...acquaintances, that’s it,” Lily stammered. 

“Well, handle stuff like that in your break, Bellefaire,” he demanded and walked back into the office. 

“Okay, uh, what can I get you guys?” Lily tried to smile. 

After the most awkward ordering the four of them ever had, Gosalyn asked Lily when her break was. 

“Oh, it’s actually in about 20 minutes,” she replied.

“Can you take it now? Pleeeeease!” Gosalyn gave her the brightest grin. 

“I can handle the crowd. Go ask the boss if it’s okay,” Alice gave her a wink. 

Lily looked at Drake who was seemingly very interested in the ceiling. “Well, all right. You guys have a seat and I’m gonna ask him. I’m gonna bring you your food too.” 

Drake had a good view into the backside of the kitchen from his seat. Lily’s posture and stance shifted when she knocked on the manager’s door. Ready to fight or flee. She seemed so small next to the giant hog and when she turned around, Drake could clearly see her boss grabbing her tail, grinning as his mouth formed a “honk.” Lily’s eyes didn’t look surprised but rather just annoyed. 

He quickly looked away when she approached them with two huge trays. 

“And you get to eat everything for free?!” Gosalyn asked after she saw Lily’s lunch. 

“Yeah,” said Lily, taking a handful of her greasy fries. “It’s not as glamorous as you’d think. But hey, I can’t say no to a free meal.”

“Really? And I thought you’d go back to your former occupation,” Drake sneered at her. 

Lily scoffed. “No, Drake. I try to live a normal and upright life.”

“Anyway,” Launchpad cut through the awkward silence, “I watched the last season of Birds and Prejudice without you.” His face was apologetic. 

Lily reached out and patted his forearm. “That’s okay, L.P., really. I watched it alone too. It wasn't quite as fun, though. So tell me, what are you doing in this part of town?” 

“Dad needed some stuff,” Gosalyn shrugged. 

“Well, that’s a very short version. I like to buy the supplies for my, you know, business in different hardware stores all over town so as to not raise suspicion,” Drake explained and then caught himself smiling at her and went silent. 

“Ah, I see. And lemme guess, Launchpad, you got hungry for some greasy fast food?” Lily grinned. 

“Sure did,” he replied with a wink. 

“Well, you always had a talent for finding the cream of the crop in that category,” she laughed. 

“Your boss seems, well… he seems like a pig,” Drake couldn’t stop his treacherous tongue, he didn’t want to talk to her and yet his impulses overcame him. 

“You can say that out loud. On second thought, don’t. I really need this job,” Lily sighed. “Can you imagine I’m here until midnight with him? Urgh!” 

Drake looked at his watch. “Midnight huh? That’s a long way away.”

“Normally, Bobby would take the night shifts but he’s sick, so it was either me or Alice. I volunteered so she could go to her study group,” Lily explained. 

Gosalyn filled the rest of the meal with detailed retelling of the past six months and warmed Lily’s heart with every word. Launchpad would occasionally add something while Drake was very determined to look at the ceiling, his fries and out of the window. 

Saying goodbye again hurt but she didn’t want to let them see her sadness, so she gave them her brightest smile and saw them off before getting back to work. 

+++

Shortly before midnight, her boss had already collected the cash registers and Lily was assigned to clean up. She enjoyed being alone at night and even started humming while sweeping the floor until her boss suddenly stood behind her. 

“I’m about to close shop, Bellefaire. Let’s go,” he pointed at the back door behind him. 

She followed him outside and was about to leave while he locked up, but he held her back with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Lily, wait. There’s something I want to discuss with you.” He winked. 

“Uh, sure? Everything okay?” Lily tried to step aside.

He relaxed his grip but only to tower over her. “Sure, yeah. I was just thinking. A cute little lady on the streets at night, isn’t that dangerous? I think I should bring you home,” he said, leaning closer.

“That’s- uh- that’s not necessary, really.” She tried to duck away but he somehow blocked her way. 

He bent down. “Lily, how long have you worked for me now?” 

“Is this man bothering you, miss?” a voice from behind them asked. 

They turned around and a mallard engulfed in a purple cape stood on a trash can. 

“D- Darkwing Duck?!” the hog stammered. “N-no sir! This is my employee! Everything is under control!” 

“Let the lady speak for herself, please,” Darkwing asked politely.

“Actually,” Lily finally slipped away from her boss, “we were just about to go home. Each of us.  _ Separately.”  _

“I see. Well, allow me to accompany you, then.” Darkwing jumped off and extended his forearm. “This is a very dangerous neighborhood after all.” 

“That would be nice,” Lily grinned and hooked up into his arm. “Well, good night, boss.” 

Once they were out of sight, Lily took a deep breath and stepped away. “Thank you, really.” 

“Don’t mention it, but let me drive you home. It really is dangerous out here.” Darkwing handed her the spare helmet. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I know,” he looked down with a soft smile, “but I insist.” 

She jumped into the passenger seat and the engine roared. 

Once they reached her rundown apartment building, the purple clad mallard dismounted his bike and looked up. 

“Well, that’s uh- charming…” he commented. 

“It’s a shithole,” Lily shrugged. “But it’s far away from you and everything else.” 

Darkwing closed his eyes. “I see. You tried to avoid me?” 

“No,” Lily said, shaking her head, “I didn’t want you run into me. I thought it might anger you more.” 

“I am, well, I mean…” Darkwing was trying to find the right words, “Yes, I was angry but I also… I… I missed you.” 

Lily’s beak lifted into a bright smile. “I missed you too, Darkwing!” 

The vigilante looked up. “So uh, should I, uhm… take you to your apartment? I mean, er… it looks very uh… dangerous?”

Lily grinned. “Yes, it is  _ very _ dangerous. You’d better guard my way, hero.” 

He followed her through the front door and Lily turned around. “Just to be clear, we’re gonna have sex, right?” 

Darkwing blushed under his mask. “Well, uh- ah, fuck it!” He pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately. 

“Ah, that is the answer I was hoping for!” Lily chuckled. 

“I’m still mad, you know,” Darkwing said when he released her. “But like I said, I also missed you…” 

Lily took his hand and guided him upstairs. “Come and show me how much.” 

While Lily fiddled with the keys, Darkwing’s hands wandered from her shoulders down her spine, his breath next to her ear prodded her to hurry up. When the key finally clicked, she pulled him inside. He turned her around and while closing the door, he lifted her against it. 

She was about to undress when she looked over his shoulders in shock. With a flick of the switch, Lily turned on the light. She screamed when she saw who was sitting in her living room. 

“Well, don’t stop on my behalf. That was quite a show,” Negaduck grinned. He sat in her chair, nonchalantly with one leg crossed, a shotgun in his hand. 

Darkwing turned around. “Negaduck?! What is the matter with you?!” 

“Don’t play dumb, Dipwing. you’re the one who led me here! I followed you tonight and when I saw you scouting some burger shack for hours, I was wondering what you were waiting for. Well, turns out you’re still not over that bitch that broke your sweet little heart, eh? When she finally came out of the restaurant, I was waiting for her to either get bent over on a dumpster, or kill another hog right in front of me. But you had to intervene! We would have had quite a show!” Negaduck got up, his weapon now pointed towards them. “Now, if you would be so kind as to reach for the sky?”

They both followed his order. “Ah, very nice. Now dolly, come over here.” 

“No!” Darkwing growled, determined not to repeat the past. 

“Relax, lover boy! I don’t want your pussy. You ruined her for me!” He handed Lily some cable ties. “You’re first gonna tie him up and then yourself, understood? One wrong move and your boyfriend has a hole in his belly!” 

Lily nodded and walked back. She slowly took out the butterfly knife she had stored in her apron ever since she was alone with her boss. Negaduck was giving them a monologue about his supremacy and was clearly not paying too much attention. She tied Darkwing’s hands together behind his back like she was told and slipped the knife up his sleeve. He grabbed it and his head tilted downwards ever so slightly while his eyes were locked on Negaduck. Lily then tried to tie her own wrists behind her back but made it more than obvious it wouldn’t work. 

“God, you stupid cunt! Do I have to do everything by myself?!” Negaduck complained when he turned her around and grabbed the cable ties. He didn’t even have time to properly fasten them, when a fist hit his left side. 

“AGH! What th-” another punch made it impossible to articulate the sentence. 

Lily managed to slip out of the cable ties as she watched the two mallards fight. Suddenly, her knife went flying across the room and towards her. The two drakes paid it no attention as punches and kicks were exchanged. Lily picked it up and when Darkwing was pushed back, knocking over the coffee table in the process, she jumped in. 

Like a dervish, she danced around Negaduck, landing one hit after the other against the surprised mallard. 

“Fuck you, you stupi-” Negaduck started but was interrupted by her foot. 

“NO, FUCK  _ YOU!” _ Lily screamed. “I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING AFRAID OF YOU!” 

With that, she lifted her right arm and the knife soared down. Blood dripped onto the floor and Negaduck held his face. She could see the red liquid bursting out behind his hand and on his beak. 

“YOU WILL REGRET THIS, LILY!” he screamed, still holding his hand in place. He jumped out of the window and the sound of a grappling hook signaled them that he was gone into the night. 

Lily broke down onto the carpet, panting. “He found me! Oh god, he found me!” Tears ran down her face and she threw the knife aside. 

“Lily, are you okay?” Darkwing knelt beside her, his hand on her shoulder. 

“He found me! Now I have to find a new place, a new job, a new-” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Darkwing took her into his arms and pressed her onto his chest. 

“No, Lily. You don’t. Come home with me,” he whispered and then lifted her head gently by the beak and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

They emerged through the mechanical armchairs into the dark living room. Nothing had changed in the past six months. It felt as if Lily was walking through a time capsule, perfectly preserving this room full of joy, laughter and happiness. 

“Everyone’s asleep,” Darkwing whispered and took her hand. 

“So, do you want me to sleep in the guest room?” Lily asked when he led her up the stairs. 

“No,” he replied and opened his bedroom door. “Wait here for a bit, okay?” 

The fact that the mallard who couldn’t keep his beak shut was so secretive made her nervous, but also excited, so she stripped off her dreaded uniform. 

When he came back, he was wearing one of his pajamas. He stopped and gave Lily a shocked look. “What are you… why are you naked?!” 

“I thought you wanted to sleep with me?” Lily smiled nervously . 

“No,” he helped her slip into one of Launchpad’s oversized shirts. “I don’t. Just come to bed with me.” 

She did as she was told and minutes later, she found herself pressed against his chest. 

His voice was soft. “I just want to hold you, Lily. Feel you close and never let you go.” 

Tears suddenly burst out of her and she clinged onto his nightshirt. “Drake, I… please, forgive me! Please, I am so sorry!” 

He stroked her head. “I forgive you. Only if you forgive me! I should never have let you go!” 

“Of course I do!” Lily pressed her head against his beak. “Of course! Drake, I missed you so much, I-” She was unable to speak as her throat clogged from crying. 

He stroked her head and gently whispered into her ear. “It’s okay, Lily.” 

Lily was used to intimacy, or so she thought. She was fine with a variety of kinks and had taken many people to bed. Nothing that could happen between the sheets would really shock her. But lying here in his arms while he embraced her, forgave her, cradled her, was something she never felt before. This was new and it felt strange. Surges of comfortable warmness wandered through her body and she slowly fell asleep. 

+++

The next morning, before Lily fully woke up and opened her eyes, she thought she had been dreaming. There was no way Drake would treat her like that. Hugging it out and forgiving her? That was not his style. But then a familiar scent reached her. Pancakes. But not just any pancakes, no. The ones Drake made on Sundays. That hint of cinnamon and chocolate chips. She finally opened her eyes and found herself in the bedroom she had occupied months prior. On the closet hung a sweater and her favorite aviator pants she forgot when she had fled in summer. 

While walking down the stairs, she heard the familiar sounds she had craved for so long. The sound of a family, her family. Gosalyn’s voice was blabbering endlessly, and Lily wanted to suck up every word and store it in a container. Every syllable was worth more than a million dollars. The clinging of glass and porcelain and the beeping of the kettle further comforted Lily. Everything was as it should be. 

“Why are we having pancakes on a Saturday?” Gosalyn asked. “I’ve never seen you this spontaneous, dad!” 

“Well, it’s a special occasion and- ah, there she is!” Drake’s smile was wide when Lily entered the kitchen. 

“LILY!” Gosalyn jumped into her arms and almost made her fall. She did grow quite a bit in the past months. 

“Hey, Gosbump,” she said, pressing the girl closer to her chest into a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you too!” Gosalyn almost strangled her but Lily didn’t care. 

“Come now, breakfast is ready,” Drake said. 

Lily looked up to Launchpad. The huge man had tears in his eyes, seeing this warming reunion. She sat down next to him and smiled. He replied with a nod, their nonverbal communication still intact after all this time. 

+++

_ She will regret ever hatching when I’m done with her!  _ Negaduck screamed inside his mind. _ I will pluck every feather and- SHIT!  _ The black mask he used to wear around his eyes fell down when he landed on another rooftop. The blood that ran down his face made it impossible to see in the dark. Stupid mask was cut in two anyway, just a useless piece of cloth now. 

He thought of the day he got it. “Take this. It will make you look more dangerous!” Jonny had said with a grin.

_ FUCK! FUCK THIS CUNT AND HER FUCKING- ARGH!  _ He hit the wall of the roof entrance as hard as he could, almost breaking his fingers again. Or maybe they did break. He didn’t care. His hands were bloody, his own blood. That was rare and exciting. He licked his fingers and started to chuckle.  _ Good one, Lily. Haven’t bled like that in a long time. But how will I repay you?  _ he laughed himself into a frenzy until his diaphragm hurt. 

After he calmed down, Negaduck searched for a small and inconspicuous bakery and made his way back into his home dimension. 

“Damn, you look like hell,” Launchpad commented and started stitching Negaduck’s face. “Who did this?” 

“Just some dumb bitch,” Negaduck shrugged, hissing under the pain. 

“Huh. You didn’t pay enough?” Launchpad grinned. 

Negaduck kicked him against the leg. “Just shut up and keep going. And you better make sure I don’t look like Frankenstein’s monster after!” 

“Alright, alright,” Launchpad scoffed. “So, what now? You finally stayin’ here or do are you gonna keep heading to this place where you get your ass handed to you?” 

The glare Negaduck gave him sent shivers down his spine. Launchpad had never seen his lover without the mask. It was new and exciting, but he also felt that Negaduck was too angry right now, a force you wouldn’t want to cross paths with. 

“First off, you’re gonna get me a new mask, _ discreetly!  _ And yes, I’m going to stay here for now. I need to think bigger, you know? On a global scale. Heck, even bigger than that!” Negaduck exclaimed. 

Launchpad didn’t understand what the tiny mallard meant by that but he nodded approvingly. “Good to have you back.” 

“Don’t get sentimental with me!” Negaduck demanded. “You know I hate that! Oh, and second of all, I need new blow! What was the last batch? Baking powder?” 

Launchpad sighed and looked down. A purple shimmer formed under the feather coat of Negaduck’s hand. “Man, did you break your hand  _ again?!”  _

“Huh? Maybe, I don’t know…” Negaduck shrugged. “Just take care of it!” 

Negaduck’s mind wandered past the pain, past the stitches, and months into the future. He imagined himself, his hands around Lily’s neck. He would make Darkwing watch, of course. The blight of his existence, he would take his time killing them. Oh, yes. Really make them suffer. 

“Stop laughing, idiot!” Launchpad scolded him and ripped him out of his fantasy. 

“Is the stuff our precious Dr. McDuck worked on still on the 25th floor?” he asked, his voice suddenly calm and composed. 

“Sure is,” Launchpad answered. 

“Good.” His grin widened again, creating a new pain that shot through his beak. 

“I said, don’t move!” Launchpad hissed.

“Alright, already!” Negaduck rolled his eyes and complied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily and Gosalyn were cuddled up under a huge blanket in the living room, both with controllers in their hands and playing a beat’em up. It had been two weeks since Lily came back and they felt as if she never left. They welcomed her home again without a second thought and even Drake went as far as to try and keep his commentary to a minimum. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Gosalyn exclaimed, “I finally have a challenger!” She had just lost a round to Lily. 

“I’m glad too.” Lily gave her a soft nodge against the head with her beak. 

“And just in time for Christmas!” Gosalyn pointed out. 

“Christmas, huh?” Lily had never given the holiday much thought. 

“Yeah, and you better make sure I get a lot of presents!” 

“Oh, I think I’ll have a word with Santa on that matter,” Lily chuckled. 

“I’m too old to believe in Santa,” Gosalyn giggled.

Their conversation about Santa and Christmas was watched by two mallards standing in the door. Drake leaned against the frame, his face dreamy, and when Launchpad approached him, he sighed contentedly. 

“Look at them, Launchpad. They are inseparable again,” he said. 

Launchpad glanced at the couch. “Yeah, it’s good to see their relationship didn’t take a hit.” 

“Thick as thieves. I wonder if I should be jealous.” Drake’s beak formed a warm smile. “You know, it might be the season but with these two, it feels like having a real family, you know?” 

Drake did not notice the shift in Launchpad’s face or the bitterness in his voice. “Yeah, sure. A real family. Like  _ normal, _ right?”

“Exactly!” Drake answered. “Now we just need to get you hooked, old pal!” 

Launchpad didn’t answer. He turned around and walked out into the garage, feeling the sudden urge to maintain Drake’s old car. Repair something, move his hands. Yes, they were a family. A very heteronormative one, but who was he to blame them? He lifted the spare wheel out of the trunk to access the machinery. _ What am I doing here? They don’t need me. They’re probably just too nice to tell me to leave.  _ Launchpad sighed. _ Six months and I couldn’t even get him to say her name, and now he’s all in love again?  _

Lost in thoughts, Launchpad didn’t notice the first alarm going off. Only when Darkwing Duck stood in the garage in full attire did he look up. 

“Come on, L.P.! We need to move!” 

“Huh? Uh, sure!” Launchpad rushed after the hero. 

+++

After a tough fight against Tuskernini and his penguin gang, Darkwing Duck and his sidekick returned to their hideout battered, where Lily was awaiting them with ice packs in her hands.

“Hey, guys, you okay?” she handed Launchpad one pack. 

“Yeah, I’m just dizzy from a hit to the head.” He smiled at her and welcomed the coldness against his temple. “I think I’m gonna go home and lay down for a bit.” 

“And you?” Lily asked and as she turned around, her eyes widened. “Oh my god, your chest! You’re bleeding!” 

“Oh, this? It’s nothing, really,” Darkwing shrugged. 

“Take off your clothes and let me look at that!” Lily demanded. 

“As you wish, my lady,” the mallard chuckled. 

A thought crossed his mind. An emotion he sometimes felt deep down back in summer, before their sudden breakup. In the intimate moments they shared. When she was asleep in his arms, softly breathing. When he came into the kitchen and she would greet him with a big smile and a perfectly made coffee. In those moments he wanted to tell her, tell everyone, scream it out into the world.  _ Lily, I think I love you.  _

Darkwing thought about telling her now when a more sudden urge overcame him. He noticed that this was the first time for the last two weeks that they were ever truly alone. Gosalyn and Lily were inseparable and most of the time, Launchpad would tag along too. Not that Drake would mind. He enjoyed taking things slow, but now that she was patching him up, showing him how much she cared... 

He pulled her into an embrace and looked up. Her hair was now as long as it was when he first met her. A golden waterfall that fell down in waves, complimenting her striking green eyes and creme colored feather coat. From his touch, he could tell she did not starve herself again, her hips felt soft and round. She was the most beautiful duck he had ever seen and she chose him,  _ him! _ The mallard with more issues than a magazine stand. 

She didn’t take the initiative like she normally would. Darkwing assumed she wanted to give him time and space, and he was grateful for that. Sex had always been a complicated topic for him and even though she helped him loosen up, he still had ways to go. But for now, he was ready. Ready for their bodies to be united once again. 

After a desperate and wild lovemaking, both of them were too exhausted to discuss anything of significance, but the feelings remained. 

“This tower is cold as shit in winter,” Lily complained while putting on her sweater again. “Let’s go home.” 

+++

The next morning, while Gosalyn was at school, Drake, Launchpad and Lily had their morning coffee. They rarely talked much during breakfast. All three of them enjoyed the comfortable silence of being around one another without the need for words. 

A thought crossed Lily’s mind and she broke the silence. “Oh, Gos talked with me about Christmas. Do you guys plan something for the holiday?” 

“Last year we did have some plans, but Bushroot crossed them,” Drake replied. “I guess we’re gonna go for a traditional celebration. What do you guys think?” 

“Uh, actually,” Launchpad started, “I can’t be there this year, sorry.” 

_ “What? _ Launchpad!” Drake exclaimed. 

“I’ve met someone, on the apps, you know, and we set a date for Christmas day.” 

“Only losers go to dates on Christmas!” Lily scoffed. “Believe me. I did once and I ended up at this college, totally stoned up, banging half the football team and cheerleaders.”

Drake stared at her in disbelief. “What an insightful comment, dear.” 

“Well, you know how it is when you’re new in town and don’t know anyone,” Launchpad shrugged. 

“I have never left this town, ever.” Lily answered. 

“Anyway,” Launchpad continued, scratching his head like he always did when he was nervous, “He’s new in St. Canard and doesn’t want to be alone on Christmas.”

What Launchpad missed was Drake’s eyes widening as he swallowed on his coffee. Lily just ignored him and instead reached over to take Launchpad’s hand. “Hey, I’ve never done this Christmas thing and I’d love to have you around. We all do. Right, Drake?”

The mallard was still processing the new information about his friend’s sexuality and just nodded absentmindedly. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Launchpad nodded. _I’m trying to give you space. To give you the opportunity to be a normal family_ , the red-headed mallard thought, _don’t make this harder than it already is._

Launchpad stood up. “Anyway, there’s a jet that needs fixing from yesterday’s crash. And the one before. Oh, and the one… well, you get the idea. I’m in the tower if anything comes up.” 

After he left, Lily finally addressed Drake. “So you finally noticed, huh?” 

“Is he? I mean, is he uh- you know… _ gay?! _ ” Drake stammered. 

“Well, I guess so,” Lily shrugged. “Or bi with a heavy lean towards men. You never noticed?” 

“No! No, why would I?! I don’t notice such things. I don’t look at men like that, I mean, that would be… and I’m not…” Drake flushed. 

“He was flirting with you endlessly when we first met!” Lily chuckled. “You two would have been a cute couple.” 

_ “What?! _ What are you talking about?! That’s not… then we… _ no!” _ Drake was unable to form a single coherent thought in his mind. 

“Drake, honey, calm down. You know I had different sexes in bed too. Nothing to be ashamed of,” Lily reassured him. 

“Who says I’m ashamed?! I’m not! Because there is nothing,  _ nothing! _ You hear me? Nothing happened!” He got up and stormed out of the room and down into the basement. 

A long forgotten face appeared in his mind while Drake folded the laundry, trying to calm himself. A friend, his first and closest. “ _ I like you, Drake,” _ he had said. _ “I like you a lot.”  _ A kiss in a treehouse. A kiss that led to something more intimate. Drake ran away after this and never returned to the treehouse again. 

He heard his parents’ voices telling him that gay people will burn in hell. He was scared of what he would become, if he would pursue this further. He never talked to his friend again, breaking two hearts in the process. 

Suddenly, the woman in his life was talking so openly about it, so freely, like she had never experienced the shame of being with someone of the same sex, and revealing that his best friend was dating men. Drake couldn’t help but wonder what kind of mallard he would be, if his upbringing had been different. Or what might become of him in the future, should he choose to let go of the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read what happened in the tower, click here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741527/chapters/59905087


	4. Chapter 4

Launchpad actually did manage to find a date for Christmas day, a handsome young fox who sat across him in the only restaurant that was still open, a fast food chain. 

He thought of Drake, Gosalyn and Lily. He helped Drake pick up a very beautiful necklace for Lily while she opted for an army knife for her boyfriend. They were probably exchanging the gifts right now. 

“Hey, thank you for meeting me on such a short notice,” the fox named Dave smiled coyly. “I didn’t think I would find someone.”

“Sure! Honestly, I’m glad too. Holidays can get pretty lonely,” Launchpad replied and picked up a lukewarm fry. “Pity we couldn’t go anywhere fancy, though.” 

“So, Launchpad, how come a man like you is alone on Christmas Day?” Dave grinned. 

“I wanted to give the folks I’m living with some space, you know? Family time,” Launchpad sighed. 

“Folks you’re living with? Friends, or...?” 

“Yes, my friends, but also kinda my boss. It’s a weird situation.” Launchpad tried to be as vague as possible. “He has this small, eh… business that he operates from home. Doesn’t matter. Let’s talk about you.” 

“No, no, please, this is very interesting to me. So you live with him and his wife?” Dave’s eyes widened. 

“Well, girlfriend, but they’re all lovey-dovey, you know?” 

“And they kicked you out?!” Dave tilted his head. 

“No! They would never! I made the decision by myself to leave them alone!” Launchpad waved his hands. 

“I see. Well, all the better for me, I’d say.” The fox gave him a wink. “How about we take this to my place?” 

Launchpad smirked. “That sounds great.” 

Once they were through the apartment door, they started kissing each other passionately. Launchpad was not overly eager to have sex but he wouldn’t mind a bit of distraction from his current situation.

Suddenly, his partner withdrew. “I’m such a bad host. Can I get you something? A coffee maybe?” Dave asked. 

“I, uh-” Launchpad started, thinking they would skip the coffee but it was fine if his partner changed his mind. “Yeah, coffee sounds great!” 

“Great, now you sit down, make yourself at home, and I’ll be right back.” Dave gave him another one of those adorable winks. 

Soon, he returned, putting down a tray in front of Launchpad. “Well, Launchpad. Tell me more about your boss,” Dave demanded.

“Uh, what?” Launchpad took a sip of the hot and unnaturally bitter coffee to avoid answering. 

“I mean, it sounds fascinating, this business of his,” Dave remarked, scratching his chin. “Tell me, what is it like to work for Darkwing Duck?” 

“What do yo-” Launchpad jumped up and a sudden dizziness overcame him. “What th-” 

The last thing he saw was Dave’s smile as he fainted. 

+++

Drake’s pocket vibrated. He had just kept his daughter from running around with his new knife and needed a minute to pull out the phone. Launchpad’s name and face appeared on his display. “Launchpad! What’s up, buddy?” 

“Oh, this is too good,” an unknown voice said.

“Wha- who’s there?” Drake’s voice turned serious. Lily and Gosalyn turned around to watch him immediately. 

“Darkwing Duck? Is that you?” the voice asked. 

“What do you want? Why do you have my partner’s phone?” Drake growled. 

“I have more than that. Your sidekick is currently enjoying my hospitality, well, if you can call it that,” the fox chuckled.

“What?! Where is Launchpad? Who are you?!” Drake demanded. 

“My name is Agent Refur and I’m here to ask you to kindly meet me in warehouse 43 at the docks in an hour.” The caller hung up.

Drake’s eyes widened as he stared into the display. “Lily, go grab your jacket, we’re going out.” 

+++

Without Launchpad, it was up to Lily to fly the vigilante to the meeting point. Lily’s grip on the Thunderquack’s steering handle was firm and she felt her beak tightening while Darkwing fidgeted restlessly next to her. 

They landed safely on a roof and sneaked up to the warehouse. While Darkwing Duck prepared his dramatic entrance, Lily climbed into the huge hall through the first floor window and found herself in the overseer’s office. She scouted the premise and quickly found Launchpad tied up in the middle of the ground floor.

Meanwhile, Darkwing drew the abductor’s attention onto him with his intro. “I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the dating prospect that makes you swipe right! I am Darkwiiiing DUCK!”

“Well, Darkwing Duck, it really  _ is _ you! This is my lucky day! You see, my employer wants you dead.” Refur grinned. 

“Oh, and who would your employer be?” Darkwing growled. “You have to be more specific. The terror that flaps in the night has many enemies.” 

“F.O.W.L., of course! Did you think any of the other cretins could pull this off?” The fox seemed offended.

Lily let herself down with Darkwing’s spare grappling hook and approached Launchpad. “Hey buddy, are you alright?” she whispered when she untied the cloth covering his beak. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Launchpad replied when suddenly a spotlight blinded the two. 

“Ah, Mrs. Bellefaire! We have a bone to pick with you too! You’re supposed to be dead!” Refur turned around. 

“Well,” Lily shrugged, “I was never good at taking orders.”

“Hey, don’t turn your back on me!” Darkwing yelled and jumped towards the agent. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

By mid January, the situation in the house was more tense than ever. While Lily tried to include him in the best way possible, Drake was oblivious to his negligence towards Launchpad. 

“He doesn’t mean it, you know?” Lily comforted Launchpad while they fixed the Thunderquack after the latest crash. 

“Oh, what else could ‘we should let Lily fly this baby’ mean then?” Launchpad snapped and then shook his head. “Sorry…” 

Lily smiled. “It’s alright, really. I don’t know why he suddenly holds me in such high regard, but he cares about you. Just the other day he told me that he’s glad to have you on his side.” 

The big mallard shrugged. “Oh, by the way, did you hear they’re making a new season of Ducks in Space?”

Lily understood the not so subtle hint to change the subject. “No way! The ending was perfect! I wonder how they’ll try and top that!” 

The two of them continued their work while chatting about TV shows, the heavy air instantly lifting. 

+++

“Drake?” Lily whispered, cuddling with her boyfriend in the early morning hours. They had just brought Gosalyn to school and went to bed. 

“Hm?” the mallard replied. 

“Can you please not treat Launchpad like some disposable equipment? You know he does a lot for you, being your mechanic, pilot, and sidekick.” Lily looked into his eyes with sincerity. 

Drake sat up straight and tilted his head. “What do you mean? I don’t! He’s my friend!” 

“I know, I know. Just show him that now and then, alright?” Lily spared the comment about his self-absorbed behavior for now. 

“I, uh- of course I show him. I mean… just the other day… uh…” Drake rubbed his beak. 

“Never mind that now,” said Lily. She knew exactly how to caress his head to calm him down and get his mind off things. “Let’s sleep for now, okay? Just think about it.” 

+++

Later that day, when Drake entered the kitchen through the garage door, his daughter in tow, Launchpad sat at the table, a half-eaten sandwich in front of him. He stared into nothingness, seemingly absorbed into thoughts. 

“Gos, why don’t you go and put your backpack in your room?” Drake asked and sat down next to Launchpad. 

“Hey, pal,” he grinned, putting his hand on the huge drake’s shoulder. 

Launchpad was almost violently pulled out of his daydream. “HUH?!” 

“Woah, there! Relax!” Drake exclaimed. 

“Ah, sorry. I was spacing out a bit. Actually, it’s a good thing you’re here now. I wanted to talk to you guys,” Launchpad smiled. 

“I wanted to talk to you too, Launchpad, listen… I was thinking earlier this morning and-” 

“Hold that thought, okay? I have something really exciting to tell you guys,” Launchpad interrupted him. “LILY? Can you come here please?” 

The blonde duck came out of the living room and sat down, still tired and with ruffled hair. “What’s up?” 

“Hey, so you guys know I had a job in Duckburg before, right?” Launchpad started. 

“Yeah, you told me you worked for some big shot,” Drake nodded. 

“Right,” Launchpad nodded. “I quit then because I wanted to be closer to my hero, Darkwing Duck!” 

Lily could see Drake’s chest widening with pride and rolled her eyes.

“Well, turns out he needs a pilot now! He’s back with his family and they need someone!” Launchpad grinned. 

“WHAT?!” Lily and Drake shouted in unison. 

“Launchpad, you can’t leave us!” Drake protested. 

Lily felt her eyes watering. Guilt seeped through every pore. It felt like it was her fault. She forced herself between them and chased him away. “Launchpad…” she stared. 

“No,” he assured her, a huge hand engulfing hers. “It’s all right, really. You two can manage and I’ll be just over the bay. I already got a place to stay!” 

“If you say so…” Drake frowned. “But you know you can always come back, right?” 

Launchpad looked into his friend’s eyes and smiled. “Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to Gosalyn.” 

Lily started crying and glared at Drake. 

“What? What’s with that look?” Drake asked. 

“Ugh, you’re so dense! You could have fought for him a little more, you know? Just tell him ‘no, we need you here’ or something!” Lily snapped. 

“Excuse me! He wants to go! What should _ I  _ do? Tie him up?!” Drake barked. 

Lily got up and stormed out of the room. 

“Hey, what is going on here? Fine, just walk off like that! Very mature!” Drake shouted after her. 

Gosalyn didn’t take the news too well either. “You’re leaving?! No! Why?!” she screamed. 

“I have a new job offer in Duckburg. I won’t be far away, I promise,” Launchpad tried to comfort her by gently placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“NO! No no no! I don’t want you to go!” Gosalyn climbed onto his lap and pressed her face against his chest. “Stay! Please!”

“Gos, sweetie…” said Launchpad, trying very hard not to cry. “It’s just one hour by car, door to door. Maybe a bit more in traffic and with… eh, forget it. One hour. It’s practically nothing. I’ll visit often, I promise!” 

“But… but…” Gosalyn’s tears wetted his shirt. She cried herself out and fell asleep in his arms. 

Launchpad tucked her into bed and went down again. Lily sat in the living room again, headphones on and viciously typing something while the sizzling of the pan indicated that Drake was in the kitchen. When he entered, he saw the tiny mallard violently cutting carrots. 

“Hey…” Launchpad stood in the door. 

Drake looked up. “Hey.” 

“Everything all right?” Launchpad asked with a nod to the produce battlefield on the counter. 

“Yeah, sure. Everything is fine,” Drake’s voice was tense. “How’s Gosalyn?"

“Asleep. She didn’t take it too well.” 

“I see. I’ll check on her later.” 

“Drake, I…” Launchpad started but couldn’t find the right words. 

Drake turned around. “Is it my fault? Are you leaving because of something I did?” 

“No! No, of course not!” Launchpad waved his hands dismissively. 

“You know, you’re not just my sidekick, right? You’re my friend, right? So if something’s up, tell me,” Drake sighed. 

“It’s just time, you know?” Launchpad smiled. 

Drake nodded and turned around again, feeling that were still things out in the open but he wasn’t sure how to address them. “So, uh, when will you leave?” 

“Dunno, thought about Friday,” Launchpad replied. 

Drake almost cut himself in the thumb. “Friday? As in  _ this _ Friday? L.P., that’s only three days!” 

“Yup, I’m really needed there,” Launchpad nodded.

“Oh, I see…” Drake frowned. “Well, uh, good luck.” 

“Thanks.” Launchpad’s smile perfectly hid his feelings from his friend.

+++ 

Two days later while Darkwing Duck and his sidekick went on one last big adventure together, Lily and Gosalyn prepared a huge farewell party. They bought everything off the menu at the Hamburger Hippo, and then organized some more snacks, balloons, and a paper chain spelling out, “Goodbye, Launchpad.” 

When the two mallards arrived through the mechanical armchairs, Launchpad’s eyes widened while Darkwing grinned and nodded towards his daughter and girlfriend. 

“We got all your favorite snacks,” Gosalyn shouted, pointing at the coffee table. “Which is basically all of them!” 

“Guys…” Launchpad’s eyes watered. 

Darkwing winked up to his friend. “And for once, I’m totally fine with all those Let me quickly change and then we can get this food fest started!” 

After way too much greasy food and soda, the three of them were spread out on the couch, watching the probably 100th rerun of Pelican Island. Everything felt normal, but that didn’t erase the gloomy area surrounding them. 

“So,” Drake got up, “of course, we have something else for you, right, Gos?” 

“Right!” Gosalyn got up and ran to her room, coming back down a few minutes later with a present. 

“You shouldn’t have!” Launchpad exclaimed while ripping open the wrapping. 

Inside, Launchpad found a macaroni frame and a picture of the four of them, taken ages ago, even before Lily had left the family, back when her hair was still short and brown. On the back, an envelope was tucked to the frame. Launchpad opened it and found a condolence card inside. 

“Sorry for your loss?” Launchpad laughed. 

Drake snatched the card out of his hand. “Gosalyn! I told you to get a  _ happy _ card!” 

“Eh, this one fits the situation,” Gosalyn shrugged. 

From Lily’s giggle, it was clear she was in on this. “I’m sorry! She wanted to get this one and I thought it was hilarious!” 

Launchpad took the card back. “I love it. Thank you so much!” With the span of his arms, he had no problem hugging all of them at once. 

“I should finish packing now,” Launchpad got up, still holding tightly to the card and picture. “Good night, guys.” 

With that, his last night in 537 Avian Way began. Launchpad stared at the ceiling like he did endless times whenever he wasn’t able to fall asleep just yet. In his hands, he still held onto the card, gently smiling to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by @raythefantic on Twitter, thank you so much!

On his first night without Launchpad, Darkwing Duck allowed Lily to tag along with his adventures. So far it had been awfully silent and the two of them were more than happy when they heard the alarm of a jewelry store going off two streets from their location. 

“Finally!” Darkwing exclaimed while he let the engine of his bike roar. 

Lily closed her tiny netbook and grinned. “Let’s go then.” 

“No, sweetheart. Let’s get dangerous!” Darkwing winked. 

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled while the two soared through the empty street. 

“Alright, you go up to the front and distract them while I- hey put that gun down!” Darkwing smacked the revolver out of her hand. 

“What? You expect me to go in unarmed?!” Lily complained while she picked her weapon up again. 

“Sweetie, you never go anywhere unarmed. Your kicks and punches are deadly,” Darkwing smirked. “Now go get them while I prepare for my entrance.” 

“Fair,” Lily replied and put her gun back into her pocket. “But it’s not even loaded, you know.” 

“Still, no guns! You know how I feel about them. Now go!” He shooed her away while brainstormed a catchy line for his big entrance. 

Lily snuck up on the robbers. There were three of them and they were almost twice her size but the baggy pants and wide shirts suggested that they were mere college students, probably trying to pay their loans. 

“Hey boys,” Lily winked and leaned against the door, “can you maybe show me the directions to 420 downtown road?” 

“What the-?” one of the hooded figures turned around when suddenly a blue smoke appeared on one of the counters. 

“I am the shadow that flaps in the night, I am the overpriced engagement ring, you buy to impress your future father in law, I am-” (I’m not good at puns okay)

“It’s Darkwing Duck!” one of the robbers shouted. 

“Don’t interrupt me!” Darkwing shot back and punched him right in the face. The thug went down, his eyes rolling back behind the mask. 

His friends started panicking and wanted to run for the door where Lily blocked the exit.

“Out of my way, Blondie!” one of the boys shouted, only to get kicked in the shin. 

“Don’t call me that, boy!” Lily smashed her knee into his back and the second one was on the floor next to his friend. 

The last man standing looked back and forth between Lily and Darkwing, unsure what to do next. 

“Fuck you, you wannabe superheroes!” he shouted. 

“Oh my, the youth these days,” Darkwing clicked his tongue. 

“Right?” Lily chuckled. “No manners.” 

Darkwing pulled his gas gun from behind his back and smiled. 

“Good night,” he winked and shot a can sleeping gas in front of the young man. 

“Too easy!” Darkwing complained. “They didn’t even put up a fight!” 

“Ah, they were just intimidated by you, honey,” Lily tried to lift his mood. 

“But still, where are all the supervillains? Where is Megavolt or Neg- uh… anyway. I leave them to you and go search for a bigger fish to fry,” Darkwing walked past a flabbergasted Lily. 

“Leave them to me? What am I supposed to do with them?!” Lily asked. 

“Bring them over to the police, of course.”

“What?!” Lily held her boyfriend back on his shoulder. “Sweetie, one of these guys weighs probably twice than me. How am I supposed to bring them over to the police? Let’s just wait for them to arrive.” 

“I turned off the alarm before they got the signal,” Darkwing scratched his beak. 

“So? Call them!” Lily pulled out her phone. 

“What? Darkwing Duck doesn’t call the cops! That’s ridiculous!” he took her phone off her hands. “This never happened with Launchpad…” 

She decided to ignore the last comment. “Well, what are we supposed to do then?” 

Darkwing lifted one of the thugs and immediately started sweating. “We’ll carry them, come on!” 

Lily started to laugh. “Yeah, not gonna happen. I’m calling the cops… man, I never thought I would ever say this…” 

“Urgh, fine! But we disappear before they arrive! God this is so embarrassing!” 

+++ 

Later Darkwing Duck and his new sidekick sat on the roof, scouting the city. Darkwing watched through his binoculars, ever vigilant, while Lily aimlessly clicked on her netbook and ate a hot dog. 

“You know,” Darkwing looked over to his girlfriend’s feet on the handlebar of his beloved bike, “I thought with you there would be less midnight snacking.” 

Lily shrugged as she stuffed the rest of her snack into her beak. 

“Nothing is gonna happen I suppose,” Darkwing sighed. “And it’s almost dawn, let’s head home..” 

“Sorry you didn’t get your adrenaline kick tonight,” Lily got up from the sidecar. “I could beat you if you wanna, you know... ‘get dangerous’” 

Darkwing smiled, not sure if he understood the hint. “I’ll consider it…” 

Lily stepped in front of her masked hero and pulled him into a kiss. “Is that enough time to consider?” 

“Yes,” Darkwing groaned and returned her kiss passionately. 

With his hat flying off, his hand wandered under her thick coat. Lily opened his jacket and touched his warm plumage.

“Shit, it’s cold as balls!” Lily suddenly complained, “Let’s not undress too much.” 

Darkwing shivered, partly because of her cursing. “True…” 

“Oh don’t give me that face! We can still make out a bit!” Lily grinned and grabbed his beak, forcing it onto hers. 

Half an hour later, the masked mallard had Lily pushed against the wall while they were both intertwined in an intense kiss when suddenly an alarm rang. 

“What th- oh shoot!” Darkwing looked at his phone. “That was Gosalyn’s alarm! We gotta hurry!”

+++

When Lily and Drake came home through the mechanical armchairs, Gosalyn already sat on the couch, arms crossed, her backpack packed for school.

“Took your sweet time! I already made sandwiches for lunch for myself!” the duckling complained. 

“I’m sorry sweetie! But we made the streets safer!” Drake apologized. “Now get in the car, we gotta hurry.” 

Lily waved goodbye and went into the kitchen. Thinking about doing something nice for Drake, a breakfast like he would serve her normally. 

“Alright, what’s in the fridge?”, she mumbled to herself while bending down. 

“Huh, what can you do with that?” She sniffed on several packages and then looked up a recipe for pancakes. 

“Uhm, it’s that complicated?” Lily sighed. 

Suddenly she remembered a certain package that waited for her in the guest room that she had occupied many months prior. It arrived earlier this week but with the whole farewell and crime-fighting, she didn’t have the time to open it. 

Lily decided it was time to enjoy one of the benefits of having the house for themselves and spice up their relationship a bit. 

+++

Their lovemaking was rough, desperate and, messy and left both of them satisfied on the kitchen floor. 

“I’m sorry if that was too much,” Drake flushed when he embraced her tightly. 

“It was perfect!” Lily gave his beak a gentle nudge. 

Drake smiled at her and stroked sweaty hair out of her face. A sentence he had repeated in his head many times suddenly rushed from his mind to his tongue before he could stop it. “Lily, I love you.” 

_ “Wait, what?! _ ” Lily stared at him in shock. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Uh, boss?” Launchpad asked while poking Negaduck’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“Huh? Wha-?” Negaduck jolted upwards into a sitting position. 

“Did you fall asleep?” Launchpad picked up Negaduck’s little box containing his white powder and quickly put it inside his pocket. 

“N- No! Of course not! I was just… urgh…” Negaduck rubbed his eyes and fixed his mask. He _had_ previously fallen asleep on his work desk. Like he would tell Launchpad.

“You should let the scar heal, you know? Maybe take the mask off for-”

“Shaddap! Go find me a better mask! This fabric is itchy as fuck!” Negaduck slammed his face on the table. 

“Don’t yell at me like that!” Launchpad lifted him off the ground by the turtleneck. 

Negaduck grinned once they were face to face, and leaned forward to kiss his lover. Launchpad let go off the fabric and pulled Negaduck into a tight embrace while sitting him down on the desk. 

“You fucking asshole,” Launchpad groaned. 

“What?!” Negaduck smirked. 

“You drive me crazy, you know that? If Scrooge knew what I’m did here…” 

Negaduck shrugged. “Fuck him, he’s in his tower across the bay and doesn’t give a shit about anything else but his cash.” 

“We’re lucky he believed us when we said his daughter ran away,” Launchpad sighed. “But Donald isn’t convinced yet. I hear he’s snooping around town.” 

“So what? Let him run around town and waste his time…” Negaduck threw his hands in the air and then jumped off the table. “Now, where’s my…” 

Launchpad quickly checked if the tin box was visible through his vest and then turned around slightly. “So, uh… what kind of mask do you want?”

“Anything black that feels like the old one!” Negaduck ripped the black cloth off his face, tearing up the scar tissue that got stuck on the fabric. “And have you seen my-” 

“Well, I better get going before it starts raining. Later!” Launchpad quickly walked towards the elevator and pressed the button, watching Negaduck rummaging on his desk. 

Once Launchpad was in the garage, he picked one of the bigger trucks and drove into the rundown city of St. Canard. On the side of the road, he saw some thugs fighting while one of Negaduck’s men watched them. _New recruits_ , he thought, looking at his potential co-workers. _Well, more like cannon fodder._

The stench of the city was slightly less nauseating in the winter, which Launchpad really appreciated. He knew that this city was bad but when he first came to the city to work for Negaduck on Scrooge’s command, he wasn’t sure he could stay. He was glad that Negaduck occupied the highest tower in town, above the smog, the smell and the insanity - well, some of the insanity. 

The few cars that were on the road made way once they saw his truck. Negaduck’s insignia on the plate marked the car as his and no one would dare block the road of their unofficial leader. Such a tiny mallard and yet, he had the whole city in his hands, ruling over them by inflicting primal fear. 

After two more turns, Launchpad threw the cocaine box out of the window. A drop of rain found its way onto his hand and he hissed in pain. Rain in this world was acid, but it was nowhere as bad as here. He quickly pressed the button to close the window again and inspected his hand. Just a single drop wasn’t dangerous but he was still worried. 

He parked the car in front of one of the last tailors and put on a cap, raincoat, and gloves. With one last deep breath, he prepared himself to run the three to four steps towards the door. The car door swung open quickly and Launchpad ran, feeling tiny splatters burn his beak. _Why does that idiot need this stupid mask right now?!_ Launchpad frowned. _His face is pretty as is, even more with the scar!_

The door fit neatly into the frame, a rarity in this city, but Martin was the tailor of all the high and mighty gang bosses, so this building was in top condition. This was also neutral territory where weapons were forbidden - not including the ones that Martin hoarded, of course. 

“Mr. McQuack, welcome back,” the dog behind the counter said in a heavy British accent. “I didn’t expect you so soon. Negaduck’s coats are not ready yet.”

“I’m not here for those,” Launchpad shook his head. “I need a new black mask. The best you have.” 

“Well, I don’t produce those kinds of accessories.” Martin huffed. He was clearly offended. 

“There’s a first for everything. Just put a hole in some black cloth, but get me something nice and smooth, alright?” Launchpad broadened his shoulders, indicating that he didn’t need weapons to be a threat. 

“Alright, alright,” Martin submitted. “Why don’t you wait out the rain in here with a nice cup of coffee while I make your… mask.” 

+++ 

“Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!” With a loud crashing sound, Negaduck threw over his desk. “FUCK! Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

He took two deep breaths. “Wait, wait, wait! Did I even take it down here? Shit, I had too much to remember.” 

Negaduck ran up to the elevator and pressed the up button until it emerged. He rushed into the cabin and hastily entered the passcode for the penthouse floor, pacing nervously while the elevator slid up smoothly. 

Once the doors opened again, Negaduck stormed towards his huge desk across the door but was interrupted by Gosalyn. 

“Negaduck! I have-”

“ _Not now, kiddo!_ ” He pushed her aside fiercely. Gosalyn fell on the hard floor and remained there, watching him with eyes wide open. 

No drawer was left untouched and no cabinet door closed, but Negaduck didn’t find what he was looking for.

“SHIT!” he screamed, and ran behind the frosted glass wall to search the couches and kitchen counters. 

“Hey kid, what’s your name again? Something-lyn?” Negaduck waved her towards him. 

“Y-yeah?” Gosalyn got up and carefully approached him.

He crossed his arms. “Have you seen my little box? You know, the one I always carry?” 

“N-no…” She shook her head. 

“Don’t just stand there! Help me search, dammit!” Negaduck commanded. 

+++

Hours later, after a surprisingly pleasant chat with Martin, the rain had subsided and Launchpad was back home in St. Canard tower. Once he entered the penthouse, he took out his weapon. Clearly there had been a break in. 

He snuck behind the frosted glass and found Negaduck sitting on the couch, nervously plucking his feathers while Gosalyn sat on the floor, staring out of the window. 

“What the fuck happened here?!” Launchpad tucked away his gun. 

“My blow! It’s gone!” Negaduck looked so miserable and tiny without his mask. The fresh cut across his face and beak suddenly looked far worse. 

“So? You told me you could stop anytime. Take it as a hint and stop now!” Launchpad insisted. 

“‘Stop now,’ huh?” Negaduck’s calm voice let Launchpad shiver. “But I _don’t_ wanna stop now, Launchpad! You better go and get me some new stuff! Oh, and where is my mask?!” 

Launchpad threw the cloth across the room. “Here, take it, you insolent crybaby! But I’m not gonna get you that shit!” 

Negaduck wrapped the mask around his eyes. It fit perfectly and felt like a second skin. No replacement for the one he had from Jonny but it would suffice. “You do as I say!” 

“Or what?!” Launchpad replied, picking up the dissociating Gosalyn. “The kid needs rest, I’m gonna tuck her in. Call me when your tantrum is over!” 

With that, the huge duck left the room and Negaduck thought about breaking his leg for the disobedience, but then decided against it. He didn’t wanna damage his most loyal follower, especially not since he had taken over the role as his personal bodyguard. Not that he needed one, but it was good to know someone had his back. 

“Fine,” Negaduck mumbled. “I’ll do it myself!” 

He looked at his phone and sent a quick message to his contact. It had been a while since he had actually gone out on an errand himself. This way, he could show presence, intimidate some, maybe kill others. Who knew?

His flesh wound started itching on his beak. The people of St. Canard hadn’t seen it yet. When he came back into this universe, he made sure that he either remained unseen or that there would be nobody left alive to tell the tale of a maskless and bleeding Negaduck running through the streets. 

But maybe he could use the scar to his advantage. To impose a more threatening figure and maybe convince some members of rival gangs to join him. This could be proof that he didn’t hide inside his tower like a coward but instead, went out and fought. 

“Oh, my sweet Lily, your mark might be a gift after all…” he grinned. “At least it will make sure that I’ll never forget you.” 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Three little words, insignificant yet earth-shattering, had lingered between Drake and Lily for weeks. He had opened his heart to her with that simple phrase, “I love you.” Yet from her response, “Okay, cool!” it seemed like merely post-coital gibberish to her.

For Drake, it was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. The last time he was this ashamed was shortly before he ended his friendship with Jonny. He did not dare talk about it anymore. Did he do something wrong? Was he a fool for falling in love with her? 

As winter turned into spring, their relationship was seemingly unchanged and as intimate as ever, but the tenseness didn’t subside. Both of them had no other option than to talk to the only person who could help them with their predicament: Launchpad. 

“We should visit Launchpad, shouldn’t we?” Drake proposed during breakfast. 

“Totally!” Lily agreed. “I’ve missed him so much these past few weeks. I bet he misses us too!” 

Gosalyn jumped up. “Yes! When are we going? I’ll go pack!” 

“Drake, ask him if we can come over this weekend!” Lily notched his arm. 

Drake’s eyes widened. “Me?! Why don’t you ask him?” 

“Just do it! Ugh, always with the discussions!” Lily snatched. 

_ “Excuse me?!” _ Drake’s eyes grew to dinner plate-size. When he saw Lily’s look, he decided it was best to comply. “Alright, alright…” 

_ Hey, buddy! Me and the girls were wondering if we could pay you a visit this weekend? They’ve been nagging me for days now!  _

HIs phone binged mere minutes later. 

_ Absolutely! My boss has business in town so we’ll stay here! He even offered guest rooms! _

+++

On Saturday morning, Drake loaded their suitcases in the trunk and called for Lily and Gosalyn to hurry up. “I wanna hit Audubon Bay Bridge before the commuters clog it up!” he shouted. 

“It’s Saturday morning…” Lily mumbled under her breath when she fastened her seatbelt and typed the address into the navigation system. 

“Wait? Killmotor Hill?! Who’s L.P. working for?!” Lily gasped. 

“Uh, some rich guy? Oh wait, where did I hear this name…” Drake leaned over to check her screen. 

After a quick internet search, they couldn’t believe the name that popped up. In unison they shouted, “SCROOGE MCDUCK?!”

“What?! No way!” Gosalyn grabbed the phone. “Now I’m even more excited!” 

Lily took her phone back. “Totally! Get going already!” 

After pulling out of the driveway, Drake felt the need to lecture the two. “Now listen up, we’re on our way to a very special meeting and I want you to be on your best behavior!  _ Both of you!”  _

Lily rolled her eyes and Gosalyn scoffed as he continued, “That includes screaming, running and general misbehavior! Also, of course, we keep our fingers to ourselves, right?”

“You don’t expect me to answer that now, do you?” Lily looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was so passive aggressive towards her lately. Was it still because of his declaration? Lily was so confused about the situation and needed to talk to Launchpad as soon as possible.

“Let’s just listen to music,” Drake turned on the radio to avoid any more conversation. The tension between them was so thick, he could feel it on his feather coat. These three words were a curse after all. He needed Launchpad’s advice, quickly! 

+++

They found themselves in front of a huge gate at the bottom of Killmotor Hill after less than two hours, and rang the bell. 

“Yes?” a female voice asked. 

“Uh- we’re the friends? You know, L-Launchpad?” Drake stammered, intimidated by what was ahead. 

“Yes,” the voice replied and the gate opened. 

Up the driveway, Launchpad waited for them with open arms, jumping in excitement. The second the car came to a halt, Lily and Gosalyn jumped out and ran towards the huge mallard. He caught both of them at once, spinning around in a tight embrace. 

“I missed you soooo much!” Gosalyn cried. 

“We all did! How could you leave me alone with that egomaniac?!” Lily agreed. 

“Hey L.P.,” Drake came waddling towards them and smiled.

“Hey,” Launchpad grinned and patted his back. 

“So, you’re really working for  _ the _ Scrooge McDuck?” Drake looked up the giant mansion in awe. 

“Sure am,” Launchpad nodded. 

“Man, who would have thought? You need to tell us how that happened,” Lily said. 

“Later. First, let’s meet the family!” Launchpad nodded towards the door.

Drake raised his finger. “And remember Gosalyn, be on your best behaviour! No running, no destruction and no-” 

He cut himself off as the huge door opened. They saw the entry hall being destroyed by four kids Gosalyn’s age. Orange projectiles flew across the room while the kids ran with their toy guns, screaming and hiding behind toppled down furniture. Once the kids saw Launchpad, they stopped their game and came running. 

“Alright,” Launchpad started, “meet Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck and Webby Vanderquack.” 

They all greeted the newcomers with varying enthusiasm. 

“Hey, do you guys have a spare gun?” Gosalyn asked. 

“Sure! Take this one and I’ll get the spare!” Webby replied and ran up the stairs. 

“Keen gear!” Gosalyn grinned and looked up to her dad.

“Well, have fun and don’t break anything that looks expensive,” Drake winked. 

Launchpad showed them around and led them to their bedroom. “This is where you’ll sleep! Mr. McDuck even lets me crash here now and again!” 

They both looked at him confused. 

“‘Now and again’?” Lily asked. “Where do you normally sleep?”

“Oh, I rented a garage downtown.” 

Drake was shocked. “Launchpad! You live in a garage?! That’s terrible!” 

“Nah, it’s pretty nice actually,” Launchpad shrugged, “there’s a taco place nearby and a 24/7 supermarket.” 

“But still…you give me a guilty conscience,” Lily frowned. 

“It’s all good, guys. Now you relax and I’ll go get your luggage, okay?” With one last wink, Launchpad bounded out of the room. 

Drake rolled his eyes. “If McDuck has so many rooms, why doesn’t he let him live here?” 

“I don’t know, maybe the rumors are true? You know, that he’s stingy and all…” Lily shrugged and jumped onto the huge bed. “But man, these sheets are truly amazing!” 

+++

After an eventful afternoon where Gosalyn played with the other kids and Drake, Lily and Launchpad caught up on their respective adventures, they finally met the head of the household at dinner. 

Scrooge McDuck himself sat down at the top of the table, Drake to his right, Lily to his left. 

“Good evening! So nice to meet Launchpad’s family!” he greeted them. 

“Oh, we’re not his-” Drake started but was quieted by Lily’s gaze. 

“Well, he certainly talks about you like family. See, we were supposed ta be in the jungles of Borneo to watch the rare bloom of a carnivorous plant, but business was callin’, so we had ta cancel.” Scrooge shrugged. 

“That sounds exciting!” Lily replied. “From what we hear, you go on lots of adventures with our dear Launchpad and the kids.”

Mrs. Beakley placed the starters in front of them, bruschetta with caprese salad. 

“Oh, aye! I live for adventure!” Scrooge nodded. 

“Ah, I absolutely agree,” Drake exclaimed. 

“Is that so? You must join us one day, then!” Scrooge beamed. 

“We’ll see about that,” Lily smiled. “But how do you manage to maintain your empire when you’re always away?” 

Scrooge winked as he swallowed. “That’s a business secret and I do not intend to share them, lassie.” 

Lily lifted her beak. “Yes, I got that from your book.” 

“Oh, you’ve read it?” 

“I did, last winter when I was desperate for money. Turns out in 300 pages you managed to not give away a single business tactic or piece of advice other than ‘work for it’. Pretty impressive how one can write so many pages about nothing.”

Scrooge’s grin widened. “You noticed, eh? Not even me editors did. Plus, it was critically acclaimed!”

By now, Mrs. Beakley served them a fantastic smelling plate of pasta carbonara. 

“It was acclaimed,” Lily acknowledged, “how  _ critically _ though, remains to be questioned.” 

“Ha!” Scrooge banged his hand on the desk. “You have a sharp mind, lassie. I like that. What did you say your name was?” 

“Lily Bellefaire, sir,” Lily replied. 

“Bellefaire, huh? I hope this isn’t too personal, but were you an orphan?” 

Lily nodded. “Why? That doesn’t have anything to do with my intelligence.” 

“Oh, I can see that! It’s nice to talk to someone on your level,” Scrooge chuckled.

During their exchange, neither Scrooge nor Lily noticed the brooding Drake. Every wink, every grin and every witty comment infuriated him more. Launchpad noticed it and eventually tried to divert his attention, but it was useless. 

“So uh, Drake,” Launchpad said. “How do you like Duckburg so far?” 

“Huh? Yeah sure,” Drake answered without taking his eyes off Lily and Scrooge. 

“Oh, alright then,” Launchpad chuckled and then competed in an eating competition against Dewey and Gosalyn which he won with ease. 

After an otherworldly tiramisu, Scrooge and Lily were still deep in conversation, both of them so laser focused on the other’s words, that they didn’t notice the kids, Launchpad and eventually Drake standing up.

“I’m going to bed,” Drake said loudly. 

“Alright. Good night, honey,” said Lily. She didn’t even look at him. 

Drake clicked his tongue and stormed out of the room, a murderous gaze in his eyes. 

A few moments later, Donald Duck, Scrooge's nephew and the guardian of the triplets, walked past the room. He glimpsed into the door, and saw his uncle sitting at the desk, seemingly entranced by a female duck with long golden hair. She tilted her head slightly towards him long enough for him to see her emerald green eyes and stormed into the room. 

“Hey, stay away from my uncle!” he screamed. 

“What?!” Lily jolted upwards and turned around. 

Scrooge stood up. “Donald, what’s gotten into you?!” 

Donald looked down at Lily. “Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry! I thought you were…someone else.” 

“Uh, okay?” Lily tilted her head in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?!” Scrooge snapped. 

“Well, she kinda looks like…you know who.” Donald answered vaguely. 

“Huh…? Oh! Oh, yeah, what a coincidence...” Scrooge scratched his beak. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt again. Uh, good night!” Donald lifted his sailor’s cap and walked backwards awkwardly. 

“Who was that?” Lily asked. 

“My nephew,” Scrooge sat down again. “Ye probably didn’t really understand him, right?” 

“A little, but it was still clear enough,” Lily shrugged. 

Scrooge looked Lily into the eyes and then followed the shape of her beak to her golden mane. She really did look like Goldie - a lot! Her voice was a bit less raspy, it was even but a similar tone.  _ Don’t be daft, _ he scolded himself.  _ Now you’re just imagining things! _

“Anyway, where were we?” Scrooge asked absentmindedly. 

“... the flower?” Lily’s voice finally reached him again. 

“Uh, what?” Scrooge shook the thoughts out of his head for good measure. 

“How did you know about the flower? The one in Borneo?” Lily repeated. 

“Oh, uh, just things I know from research and experience,” Scrooge answered. 

“Do you know of the clara aureum lilium?” Lily suddenly was serious. 

“I do, the rarest flower on the planet. Only blooms once every 50 years on Mount Balador, and only for a few hours. Why?” Scrooge was confused. 

Lily sighed. “Oh, it’s just… I was named after that flower, you know?” 

Scrooge’s eyes widened. “Really? But I thought you were an orphan?” 

“I am, but my mother left me at the orphanage. She told them about this flower and how she and my father saw it together, or something. I don’t know…” Lily shrugged. “It’s not important.” 

“The last bloom was 30 years ago and I-” Scrooge suddenly stopped.

He was there. He saw the flower in bloom. But he wasn’t alone. Golden hair, striking green eyes. Long and lonely nights on the hike to the mountaintop. Feelings that never quite died emerging again in the moonlight. 

_ No! It couldn’t be!  _

“If you’ll excuse me, Lily. I uh- I’m really tired and need to, uh rest, yes. You go to your, uh... partner? He’s probably waiting. Good night!” Scrooge ran out of the room and into his office. 

Rushing to his desk, he rummaged for a number he never thought he would have to call. With shaking hands, he typed the digits one by one. His mind was rushing, his knees were shaking. _ It can’t be! It can’t, _ he repeated in his mind. The lump in his throat was gigantic and his vision was blurry.

She picked up after too many dials for his liking. “Scroogey, are you that lonely?” 

“Goldie, this is serious. Do we, uh- have you… um…” He couldn’t form the sentence in his panic. “Do we have a child?” 

Goldie laughed at the other end, her undertone not quite as complacent as he would have suspected. “What are you talking about?! That is preposterous!” she refuted.

“Goldie…stop.” His voice was almost a whisper. “Please tell me. There’s this woman here…” 

“What?! How?! That can’t be! How did she find out?!” Goldie panicked. 

Scrooge went silent for a minute, catching his breath and then quietly asked, “Goldie...what have you done?”


	9. Chapter 9

Scrooge’s voice was dangerously calm. “Goldie…what have you done?” 

“Scrooge, I…” Goldie started, trying to sort her thoughts. “On the mountain, you said you never wanted kids!” 

“Don’t you dare say it’s my fault!” he shouted. Getting a grip on himself, he stated, back at a whisper, “Now, start at the beginning.” 

“Alright,” Goldie sighed. “On Mount Balador, me and you were all lovey-dovey. Later, I noticed I was pregnant and didn’t want you to know, so I rented a flat across the bay in St. Canard. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but once the egg was close to hatching, I realized I hadn’t prepared anything! I was going in completely blind! So I panicked and dialed up the orphanage. I was so emotional. I poured my heart out! Told them to name her Lily and all that sentimental shit…well, I’m sure she was adopted soon, right? A girl that sweet deserved a loving family... 

“Scrooge? Are you still there?” 

Scrooge’s hand was shaking when he hung up. A child. His daughter. She miraculously found her way to him. Did she know? If so, he did not drop a single hint. He assumed she didn’t, but had to know immediately. 

+++

When Lily entered the guest room, Drake was sitting on the bed, a book in his hands. He tried so hard to ignore her that she almost burst into laughing. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” she said, beginning to undress.

“I didn’t. Thought you wouldn’t sleep here anyway.” He closed his book audibly. 

“What do you mean?” Lily asked. 

“Well, I was sure you would go to Old McMoneybag’s room. You two seemed to be getting along  _ just swell!”  _ Drake raised his voice. 

Lily turned around and looked into his eyes. “You expect me to reply to that?!”

“If I learned one thing, it’s that asking you for honesty is a lost cause,” Drake snapped. 

“You’re just pissed because I had a nice conversation! Your ego just can’t take it when you’re not the center of attention at all times!” Lily shouted. 

Drake got up from the bed. “You call that a nice conversation?! I call that leading the old man on!” “Being all flirty and stuff!” 

“Don’t be stupid, you idiot! We’re running in circles because you never trust me!” 

Scrooge stopped in front of the guest room, the yelling drawing his ear.

“Not this again!” screamed Drake. “This has nothing to do with trust!” 

Should he barge in and try to settle their argument? No. To them, he was just a stranger. Scrooge continued toward his bedroom, lost in thought. Absentmindedly, he tucked himself into bed and stared at the ceiling. In his mind, he thought about the years he lost with her. She could have grown up with him, together with Donald and Della. Somehow, the thoughts found a way to shutter his eyes and put him to sleep.

While he slept, Lily and Drake were still going at it. “It does!” she said, waving her arms about. “You think I’m going to walk out on you at any minute, right? Jump into the arms of the next best person?” 

“Well, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before!” Drake scoffed. 

Lily was in his face now. “Oh, don’t you dare! Don’t you dare bring that up!”

Drake shrunk back, regretting his words. For once in his life, he decided to swallow his pride. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

Lily sat down on the sofa and sighed. “I know it’s not easy with me. I know I’m not the most open with my feelings, but I’m trying. But I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I love you,  _ you stupid idiot!” _ She grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at him. 

Drake caught it in mid-air. “That does no- wait… what did you just say?”

Lily blushed. “Nothing!” 

Drake approached her, his face softening. “Say that again.” 

“No.” Lily crossed her arms. 

“...please?” He smiled.

“I, uh…” Lily’s face was red. “I…I love you.” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. 

Drake relaxed and lifted her beak, looking into her eyes. “Lily…” 

“Shut up!” She pushed him away gently. “Don’t say anything!” 

He lifted her into his arms, carrying her into bed like a princess. She was clearly embarrassed but let him do it. 

“Are you happy now, having your big dramatic rom-com moment?” Lily rolled her eyes but chuckled. 

“I am,” Drake replied. 

“I hate you…” Lily pulled him closer by his nightgown. 

“No, you don’t.” He closed his eyes and kissed her. 

Lily started touching him, stroking down his chest, but Drake stopped her. He settled himself down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“No, Lily,” he whispered. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“Hm?” Lily looked up. 

“You don’t have to calm me with sex,” he smiled. “I know that’s what you do, what you probably had to do in the past, but not with me. Never with me.”

“D-Drake,” Lily murmured, her eyes watering.

Drake stroked her head, giving her a gentle peck on the beak and watched her eyes get heavy. For the first time ever in her life, Lily felt loved and safe. Gone was the unsecure past, the stupid decisions, the tenseness. 

He pressed her on his chest and Lily heard Drake’s heartbeat. The rhythmic sound made her hum contentedly.

She was with him. She found him and he saved her. She didn’t need to find her parents when she found a family with him. 

+++

Giggling in white emptiness. It was behind him every time he turned around. Suddenly, she stood there. A tiny duckling with long golden hair. Every time he tried to reach her, she ran away. This dream continued to torment him throughout the night. 

+++

Scrooge woke up before dawn and paced the room. He had to talk to Lily as soon as possible. Should he wake her up? No, he decided to wait, sorting his thoughts and thinking about what to say. 

Many hours and cups of coffee later, he heard noises in the kitchen. When he arrived, the kids and their guest were making themselves breakfast, and a mess in the progress. He decided to leave them be and went to his study. Maybe he should write down what to say. 

As the day went on, Scrooge had filled more than twenty pages of notes, scrapped them and started again when he heard footsteps in the hallway. 

“I’m gonna take a look,” Scrooge heard Lily’s voice. “I’m sure L.P.’s still asleep.” 

She finally passed his door and Scrooge hurried after her. 

“Lily? Can I have a word?” he asked coyly. 

“Uh, sure.” Lily was confused but followed him into his office, noting how he closed the door behind them firmly. 

“Please, sit down.” He pointed towards a chair in the corner. 

Lily did as she was told and gazed at him with huge eyes when he sat down across from her. 

“So, what’s up?” Lily smiled nervously. 

“Did you ever find them?” Scrooge’s tongue betrayed him by letting the sentence slip before he could think it through. 

“Huh?!” Lily exclaimed.

“Uh, I mean your parents. Did you ever find them?” Scrooge felt his forehead wetting. 

“Oh! No, I didn’t. Believe me, I left no stone unturned, but it’s like they never existed,” Lily frowned. “I guess I just plopped into existence somehow.” Her laugh couldn’t hide three decades of sadness. 

“Well,” Scrooge braced himself for what would happen next. “I found them.”

Lily looked him into his eyes, unable to move from her shock. “What are you talking about?” 

“See, 29 years ago, I went up Mount Balador to see a very rare flower in bloom,” he started. “And along the way, I met Goldie, an old, uh- flame you could say…” 

“No...” Lily shook her head. 

“We were all alone for several days and finally climbed the mountain and saw the rare lily,” Scrooge continued. 

“No!” Lily stood up, tears bursting out of her eyes like a waterfall. “NO! Don’t say it!” 

“I called her last night and she confirmed it. Everything.” Scrooge got up and walked towards her. 

He reached out his hand and tried to touch her shoulder. “Lily, you’re my-” 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Lily slapped away his hand and felt a panic attack rising. She stormed out of the room. 

Drake, who had heard her shouting, rushed towards the room and caught a glimpse of Lily crying and running out of the door, Scrooge running after her. 

“Lily, wait!” Scrooge called but was grabbed by the collar and pushed against the wall. 

“Hey, asshole! What did you do to my girlfriend?!” Drake shouted. 

Scrooge struggled to free himself. Who would have thought that a scrawny little duck like Drake could have such strength? “What? No, you got it all wrong! Let go of me!” 

He finally managed to get out of the grip. “I- she’s my-” Scrooge panted. 

“Your  _ what?!” _ Drake banged his fist against the wall. 

“She’s my daughter!” Scrooge screamed. 

“WHAT?!” Drake gasped. 

At that moment, they heard a motorcycle engine starting. The two mallards ran towards the nearest window and saw Lily driving down the hill at a dangerously high speed. 

“Where did she find that?!” Drake exclaimed. 

“It belonged to my niece! Where’s she going?” Scrooge asked. 

“I don’t know! She’s not good at handling situations like this, but then again, who is?” Drake sighed. 

“We need to go after her!” Scrooge turned around, but Drake held him back by his shoulder.  “No, _ I _ have to go after her,” Drake said. “You take care of my daughter and please tell Launchpad what’s going on. I might need him later.” Drake ran out of the room, his head spinning and his thoughts circling around Lily and her safety. 


	10. Chapter 10

Drake blindly ran down the stairs, his mind rushing after Lily, afraid of what she might do. She was never one to think before acting in normal situations and he had seen her choosing the worst option in stressful ones before. Lost in thought, he bumped into a sleepy Launchpad on his way. 

“Ouch!” Drake yelped. 

“You alright, D.W.?” Launchpad scratched his chest.

“Don’t call me- ugh! Not important! It’s Lily!” Drake quickly filled Launchpad in who was fully awake by the last sentence. 

“Shit…” Launchpad whispered, stunned by the revelation. “But where did she go?!” 

“I don’t know! I don’t even know this sad excuse for a city! We have to go after her!” Drake started running downstairs. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll drive!” Launchpad nodded. 

In the car Drake asked himself where Lily might be. What were her usual go-to places? He remembered she loved sitting in the alcove in the attic when she wanted to be alone but other than that, he was lost.

“So, any clues?” Drake asked, mostly to have Launchpad feel included. Surely  _ he _ wouldn’t know either. 

“I’d say somewhere she can blend in,” Launchpad said. 

“You think?” 

“Yeah, she likes to hide in plain sight,” Launchpad replied. 

“Really? I mean uh, yeah obviously…” Drake coughed. 

“I’d say she tries to get something to ground her. Like a coffee shop or maybe the library. Or binge eating some burgers. Let’s check those first,” Launchpad advised. 

Drake wondered why a library because he didn’t remember seeing her with a book in her hand even once but decided not to argue now. His guess was as good as any and as long as they drove around the city, they might accidentally stumble across her.

+++

Hours later they had searched every coffee shop, bar, library and even mall without success. Drake and Launchpad sat in the car, in the parking lot of a fast food restaurant, defeated and decaffeinated. They both warmed their hands on their coffee cups to combat the chilly spring evening. 

“Wait, did you check your phone?” Launchpad asked. 

Drake’s eyes widened and he slapped himself on the forehead. “Man, why didn’t we think of this first?!” 

They both opened their phones but found no new messages. Drake let out a deep sigh and just when he was about to put the phone back into his jacket, Launchpad suggested to call her.

“Huh? Oh yeah…” Drake picked up the device and dialed her number.  _ She won’t pick up, _ he thought.  _ This is one thing I know better than Launchpad. She would never pick up her phone when she’s vulnerable like this. _ He locked the phone again and stared into the black screen. 

“Hey Mr. Super Detective, get a hold of yourself, okay?” Launchpad tried to lift the mood. 

Drake looked up, his beak shaking. “I’m scared, Launchpad. I’m so scared, it numbs my brain. She’s unpredictable and impulsive. What if she does something stupid and I’m not there to protect her?!” 

Launchpad’s face turned serious. “I know what you mean but let’s not lose faith. She’s probably binge eating at the Hamburger Hippo and all we have to save her from is massive calories consumption.” 

Launchpad smiled again, trying to lift Drake’s mood but it did not work as intended. “Let’s drive to St. Canard, maybe she’s just home.”

+++

Shortly before the Audubon Bay Bridge, on the seaside, they saw a bike parked in the sand. Launchpad slowed down and they both saw someone sitting on the beach. Long blonde hair was tossed back and forth in the wind but the cowering figure sitting in the cold sand and staring into the vast sea didn’t seem to mind. 

“Lily!” Drake exclaimed and almost jumped out of the car. 

“Wait!” Launchpad held him back and parked the car next to the bike. 

They both approached her slowly and carefully, not sure how she would react. They nodded at each other, half sure he would have to run after her and catch her.

“Lily…” Drake almost whispered and her head lifted slightly before letting it sink onto her knees again.

They sat down on each side of her and for a moment, all three of them watched the waves crashing against the shore. The winds chasing stormy clouds across the sky, drizzling salty water into their faces. 

“I’ve never seen it,” Lily started quietly. Her voice was rough from screaming at the ocean just an hour ago. 

“Hm?” Launchpad tilted his head. 

“The ocean,” she continued. “I’ve never seen it. I never left St. Canard and sure I was at the harbor sometimes but that’s not the same. It’s so calming and beautiful.” 

“It really is,” Drake nodded. Unsure what to reply. 

“I bet  _ he _ has been on all the luxurious beaches around the world,” Lily scoffed. “While I was begging for a penny,  _ he _ would travel the globe.” 

“Lily, he didn’t know…” Drake replied. 

“Besides,” Launchpad jumped in, trying to shift the conversation away from Scrooge. “You’re here now, with us.” 

“I guess you’re right…” Lily sighed and leaned back, her head landing on a soft pillow of sand. She stared into the cloudy and grey sky. 

“What were you trying to do?” Drake asked her and placed himself next to her. 

“I wanted to go back to where I belong. This hellhole of a city over there,” Lily nodded towards St. Canard. “Maybe go get some greasy food and just hide somewhere. But the fucking bike ran out of gas!” Tears rolled down her eyes. 

“You don’t belong to this city, you belong here, with us. I’m so glad we were able to find you,” Launchpad took her hand and she grabbed it firmly.

Drake who had seen this gesture suddenly was filled with jealousy. Since when were they so close? How could his sidekick, a man who couldn’t even count to ten on bad days suddenly know what to say and do? But then Lily grabbed his hand too and the thoughts disappeared instantly. Her weeping overshadowed every other thought. 

“I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed. “How does someone react to  _ this?!” _

“It’s not an everyday situation, there’s no guide book on how to react,” Drake’s thumb caressed the back of her hand. Just like there wasn’t a guide book that would teach him how to help her now. 

“Let’s go back,” Launchpad suggested. “Gosalyn is still at the mansion besides you can talk to Mr. McDuck if you want to. And only if you want to.” 

Lily stared into the clouds. She was cold, hungry and thirsty. “Alright…” 

+++

Back in the manor Mrs. Beakley greeted them in the kitchen with a hearty breakfast and a can of hot chocolate. The kids, she assured them, were safe and sound, asleep after they raided the pantry. 

“There you go, dear,” Beakley said softly when she placed the mug in front of Lily.

“Thank you,” Lily nodded and warmed her fingers on the china. 

“I’m quickly gonna go back with a bigger truck and pick up the bike, okay? Be right back,” Launchpad winked and patted Lily and Drake on the shoulder. 

“So, what now?” Drake asked softly. 

Lily shrugged and looked over to Mrs. Beakley. 

“I’m gonna give you two some space,” she smiled and left. 

“Drake I- this is too much… my brain is not able to handle this,” she whimpered. 

Drake put his arms around her, hugging her from behind. “I know, Lily. I know. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through right now.” 

“All of my life I was wondering, searching, hoping. And now this chance encounter…” She started shivering and took a sip of her hot chocolate. 

“It’s like Launchpad said, you don’t have to do anything. We can leave now if you want to,” Drake let go of her and sat down at the counter. 

“I want to leave, I really do. But I shouldn’t, should I?” She sighed. 

“Well,” Drake rubbed his beak. “A conversation would be the wiser option.” 

“I guess it would be,” Lily closed her eyes and took another sip. The sweet warm chocolate calmed her. 

“Let’s have some breakfast, alright? Wait for L.P. to be back and then decide,” Drake suggested. He started putting pancakes and bacon stripes onto Lily’s plate and just the amount of maple syrup she’d like, topping it off with a huge helping of butter. 

She looked into his eyes, his soft and caring eyes, full of tenderness. “I love you, Drake…” she whispered. 

He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the forehead. “Now eat up, Mrs. Bellefaire.” 

+++ 

Later Lily and Scrooge sat vis-a-vis in the living room in two of the huge arm chairs while Launchpad and Drake sat on the couch between them. 

“Sooo…” Scrooge fumbled with his cane. 

“Yeah?” Lily raised her eyebrows. 

“I uh- I don’t know how to start… why don’t you uh… tell me about yourself,” he suggested. 

“Well, what do you wanna know?” Lily’s tone was sharper than she intended. 

“Oh uh… like what are your uh… hobbies?” Scrooge started sweating.

“Well, I mostly like to get stoned and hack into government systems, sometimes mega corporations,” her sarcasm was piercing. 

Launchpad had to suppress a laughter while Drake cleared his throat. 

“Okay fine, of course I also like to drink my afternoon tea in the salon with some scones and jam,” she imitated a British accent. 

“That’s what the Brits do,” Scrooge laughed. “We’re from Scotland!” 

“Well  _ I’m _ from St. Canard,” Lily corrected him. 

“Yeah, I mean your heritage, you know?” Scrooge smiled vaguely. 

“Heritage, huh? That’s not a word I ever thought about…” 

“Lily,” Scrooge leaned forward, “I want to show you where our family comes from, all of it. We can go whenever you want!” 

“No, thank you,” Lily’s answer was cold. 

Going to Scotland? Letting this old man try to persuade her with money? Lily was furious at the thought. Never in her life would she have dreamed to even leave St. Canard and now the whole world seemed so small when you were with Scrooge McDuck and his private plane. To think that he could just buy her affection like that.  _ The nerve of this guy!  _

“Oh, okay. Sure… however you like it,” Scrooge stammered. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask me about my childhood?” The shift in Lily’s voice was barely noticeable. 

“Sure, I-” Scrooge started. 

“Don’t you want to know how I grew up?” Lily interrupted him. “While we’re jet setting to Scotland, should I tell you about all the things I did?!” Lily stood up now, her voice now raised. 

“I- uh-” 

“Tell me,  _ dad, _ do you want to know about all the things I did to survive?!” Lily cried and broke down on the carpet. Tears spurted out of her eyes like a waterfall, showering her beak and neck while she gasped like a drowning person. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Drake suddenly intervened. He picked up Lily and led her out of the door.

Scrooge wanted to follow them but Launchpad stood up and jumped between. “It’s best to let her rest, sir.” 

“You’re right,” Scrooge sighed. “She’s got a temper. Hot headed like everyone in my family.” 

+++

Drake had tucked Lily into bed and pressed her against his chest. She was in and out of hyperventilating and calming down again until finally she cried herself to exhaustion. 

“Are you okay?” Drake asked, stroking her beak. 

Lily nodded through almost closed eyes. 

“Listen, you rest for a bit while I go check on Gosalyn, alright? I haven’t seen the girl for almost 24 hours and frankly, I’m amazed that this house is still standing,” Drake chuckled. 

Another more subtle nod, now her eyes were fully closed. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving. 


	11. Chapter 11

“ _Jeff?!_ ” Negaduck scoffed, holding his lover in his arms. “What kind of name is _Jeff_?! He sounds like some shady car salesman and not like a gang leader.”

“Well, he’s on the rise in the east side of St. Canard nonetheless. People like him, he gets shit done,” Launchpad shrugged, slowly freeing himself from the embrace. 

Negaduck got the hint and his anger rose. “Well go suck _his_ dick then! I won’t allow some ordinary idiot to take over my city!” 

Launchpad jumped out of the bed. “ Do something then! Don’t go _hiding_ in this tower and plotting revenge on some random bitch!” 

“You know what?” Negaduck stretched himself. “For once you’re right. I need to get out there, get seen, you know. Clear their ranks in a public massacre, you know. Show them who’s boss.” 

“I like it when you talk like that,” the big duck groaned. 

“Oh yeah? Show me how much,” Negaduck gestured him back into bed. 

+++

Negaduck took his bike and drove around the city. _His_ city. The way to his trusted drug retailer was not that long but he wanted to show presence. Yes, he had been neglecting his home. After fighting himself out of hell and on the top, Negaduck had reached for the stars. Maybe it was time to stop and reflect before he fell from the sky like Icarus. 

His quest for revenge was not over yet, that cunt Lily and his stupid purple clone would still get what they deserved but not yet. Let them wait, let them think they are safe and then hit them where it hurts. He grinned at the thought of having them on his knees, begging for mercy. Begging for sweet sweet death, once he’s done with them. 

The thought elated him, leaving a wide grin on his face when he unmounted his bike and walked down the alley where he was supposed to meet with his contact. The bounciness of his stride reflected his confidence just like his swollen chest. 

Suddenly, a shadow moved behind him and a cold metal barrel was pressed against his back. Not many people could sneak up on him like that but then again, not many people would dare to, so he neglected his defence. 

“Hey there soon-to-be corpse, what’s that about?” Negaduck asked calmly. 

“Where… is she?” The voice was nothing more than a rasping. Like a chain smoker but worse. Deep and yet every syllable seemed to torment the owner. 

“Let me guess,” Negaduck started nonchalantly, “Donald Duck, right?” 

The barrel was removed slowly and Negaduck turned around. Launchpad had told him about the failed surgery but seeing it with his own eyes was even worse. 

Donald Duck, deeply ashamed of his voice, wanted to undergo surgery, a quick and easy procedure, but very expensive. He wanted to be able to speak, be as intimidating as he was when he kept his beak shut. And yet, his uncle and employer was too stingy to even lend him a lousy penny, so Donald had no other choice than to opt for the second best option: a black market sharlatan who butchered his vocal cords. Of course the man was dead soon after and yet, the damage was done. Permanent and irrevocable. 

Negaduck glanced at his opponent’s neck. The scars were wide and deep, clearly visible on the creamy white feather coat. He heard a low heavy breathing, wondering why he didn’t notice it before. Donald had probably held his breath to ambush him. Along with the deep scar across the right eye, this duck looked like a maniac. 

“Lily,” Donald whispered, “Where?” 

“Ah, see here my dear friend,” Negaduck replied, attempting to put an arm around Donald who dodged out of the way. “I was just on the lookout for her! Why else would I drive around the city like this? To find the dear lost princess of course!” 

Donald’s eyes focused, scanning Negaduck from head to toes. He knew he didn’t like this mallard, but Launchpad trusted him. His former partner was not the brightest but he was good at reading people and seeing their true intentions. That was enough to let him live - for now. 

“You don’t know?” Donald asked. 

Negaduck sighed. “If I knew, my friend I would bring her home immediately. One morning she just got up and disappeared, ran away to be with some guy named Pyro?” 

“Gyro?” Donald raised the brow under his scar. 

“Yes, _Gyro_ , that’s the name! Believe me, I’ve never seen a girl more lovesick than her! She was miserable, did excellent work but still, she was yearning for him. Oh, if only you’d seen it!” Negaduck wondered if this was too much pathos but enjoyed himself too much to stop.

“Doesn’t sound like her,” Donald frowned. 

“Well, you know what the heart does to those who fall for it’s tricks,” Negaduck’s performance reached its crescendo when he overdramatically held one hand to his head and the other to his chest.

“Hm,” Donald nodded. He knew. He had felt similar. Once, a long time ago. 

“My dear friend, believe me, I am as worried as you are! Oh yes! This town is no place for a delicate flower like her!” Negaduck rested a hand on Donald’s shoulder. This time he did not protest. 

Donald was lost in thought, rubbing his beak. 

“I tell you what, why don’t you come home with me. This city is rotten and you’ll need a place to stay for the night,” Negaduck gestured towards his bike. 

“I’m fine,” Donald said. 

“Yes, I heard you’ve been in town for quite some time but believe me, one false move and this place will unleash hell on you. Let me be your host, I insist. You can meet up with Launchpad, I heard you two once worked together?” Negaduck pushed him gently. 

“Okay,” Donald gave in. “You go first, I follow.” 

Donald retrieved his bike from behind a dumpster and gestured that he was ready. Negaduck smiled at him. His widest and friendliest grin. After all, a smile was the best way to present your teeth to your enemy. When he turned around and started the engine, his jaw dropped and clenched again.

 _FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck!_ His mind screamed and started working on a plan to get out of this predicament. With some new wannabe gang leader and Donald up his ass, he had to stay clear from drugs, his mind needed to be sharp as a needle for this. _I’ll get through this. Always have, always will,_ the grin returned. _No one fucks with Negaduck!_


	12. Chapter 12

“SHE’S  _ WHAT _ ?!” the kids yelled in unison. Drake had visited their room to tell Gosalyn alone but decided to just drop the bomb before the news reached them from outside sources. 

“Oh. My. GOD.” The girl in the pink pyjama screamed and her eyes widened, she took out a grappling hook and launched herself up to the top shelf to retrieve a handmade book. Drake forgot her name but she was to his liking, a bit reckless maybe but he had to chuckle. 

One of the triplets in green pyjamas cried about inheritance while his brothers were excited and bombarded Drake with questions. With all of those kids swarming him he lost sight of the one he came here for, his own. 

Gosalyn slipped out of the room unnoticed and Drake went to search for her after he managed to break loose from the others. 

“Gos, where are you?” he called into the fast hallways but nobody answered. 

When he reached his and Lily’s bedroom he heard his daughter and girlfriend talking to each other. Drake saw an ancient artifact made out of obsidian on one of the pedestals near him and reached for it, holding the reflecting surface so that he could see the bedroom from his ankle and listened in on the conversation. 

Gosalyn snuggled up next to Lily under the blanket. “I heard from dad, about you and Mr. McDuck…” she said in a low voice. 

“You did, huh? I wish I could have told you myself but oh well…” Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. This would have consequences later. 

“Is it true then?” Gosalyn raised her head. 

“I guess so,” Lily shrugged and suddenly Gosalyn hugged her even tighter. 

“Are you going to live here too? Like Launchpad?” Her voice was shaking, she was on the edge of tears. 

“What? No! No way I’m gonna leave you, sweetheart!” Lily pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. 

“Promise?” Gosalyn smiled. 

“I promise, Gosbump! You’re not getting rid of me any time soon!” Lily stroke back the red mane.

“But I guess you have a lot of new cousins… well sort of… uhm, I mean, you know, if I were your… uh…” Lily dared not to finish this sentence. 

“I know,” Gosalyn closed her eyes and rested her head again on Lily’s shoulder. “I wish you were…” 

“Are you tired? You don’t look like you slept much and your hair is more than wild,” Lily tried to change the subject. Gosalyn’s casual confirmation of her feelings was too much right now. 

“I am,” the duckling mumbled, her eyes falling shut. “We tried to conjure a demon but it was just some ghost butler.” 

Lily chuckled.  _ I always love the nonsense she blabbers when she’s about to fall asleep _ , Lily thought and kept stroking her head until Gosalyn’s breathing was slow and steady and her body felt heavier. A few moments later, Lily’s eyelids were heavy too and sank into a dreamless sleep. 

Drake, who had listened in on their conversation suddenly felt like an intruder. This was an intimate moment he had witnessed and he felt almost ashamed. On the other hand he was glad he knew about their feelings. He knew the two were close, they had a similar mindset and a similar history and yet, they almost thought of each other as mother and daughter. A thought flushed his mind. His occupation wasn’t the safest and if something would happen to him, he would feel better if he knew that Lily could take care of things, together with Launchpad they’d manage. 

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thought process and he jumped up. Turning around he saw that the owner of this hand was none other than the owner of this mansion. 

“Mr. McDuck, you’re silent as a ninja!” Drake grabbed his chest, suggesting he was startled. 

“Ah, you see lad, I once fell through a time vortex that brought me back to the Heian period in Japan in 948 and- uh that’s another story,” Scrooge chuckled. “And please, call me Scrooge. From what I hear, we’re family!”

“Well,  _ Scrooge _ , what can I do for you?”, Drake asked skeptically. 

“Let’s walk for a bit, shall we? I take it Lily is asleep?” Scrooge gestured towards the end of the hallway. 

“Sure, let’s.” Drake nodded. 

“You see, there is this really rare opportunity opening up for just this one night!” Scrooge started, waving his hands excitedly. “The ship of the wretched pirate Pink Beard crosses into our realm from the land of the dead once a century and only if certain stars align over the pacific ocean, while-” 

“Hold on, hold on!” Drake stopped and his eyes widened. “What are you talking about? First off, didn’t you mean  _ Black Beard _ ? And what’s this about a ship? Are you telling me you want to go ghost hunting?”

“Oh, no no no,” Scrooge laughed, placing his hand on Drake’s shoulder. “I want to go treasure hunting!” 

“What?!” Drake couldn’t believe his ears. That old geezer must have lost his mind! But on the other hand, maybe it would be good for Lily to spend some time with him. 

+++

Hours later, Drake, Lily and Gosalyn joined Scrooge, his nephews and Webby in his submarine, steered by Launchpad. 

“I can’t believe it!” Gosalyn screamed in excitement. “Pirates! Treasures! PIRATES!” 

“I know, right?!” Webby joined in and together they jumped up and down, giggling frantically. “You will see Gos, this will be  _ so much fun _ !” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to get almost killed by pirates. Fun.” Louie added. 

“What?!” Drake turned around and looked horrified. 

“Oh don’t worry about it, Uncle Drake! Louie is always pessimistic!” Dewey jumped in. 

“ _ Uncle _ ?!” Drake raised his eyebrows. 

“Well yeah. If Lily is our aunt then you’re our uncle, right?!” the boy grinned. 

Drake looked up to Lily who sat silently next to Launchpad. He knew her long enough to know that this mortified look meant she was overwhelmed with the situation. Scrooge who had been charting his map froze with his pencil midair, he too was listening in on the conversation. 

“Well uh, yeah… sure. Call me whatever you want. What was your name again?” Drake smiled awkwardly. 

“DEWEY!” The kid yelled angrily. 

The tension in the room lifted suddenly when Launchpad shouted “Guys! Check this out!” 

He pointed to the window on his left where a dozen baby sea turtles swam around one another, playing joyfully. 

“This is amazing!” Lily gleamed. “Not only did I see the ocean for the first time yesterday, now I can see what’s underneath the surface!” She gave Scrooge a quick smile that abruptly fell in on itself. 

_ It’s a start _ , Scrooge thought, smiling back at her. Before he could figure out what to say to her, the moment passed and Lily talked to Gosalyn again. 

“That reminds me of that one time Dad gave me a pet turtle, remember?” Gosalyn laughed. 

“You mean when he was convinced he died and fell through time and now he’s a living paradox? How could I ever forget!” Lily snickered. 

Launchpad joined in on the laughter. “Oh yeah, he wrote pages and pages of time travelling theories, remember? Drake, did you ever submit them to the university?” 

Drake crossed his arms. “I  _ did _ die and traveled through time! You guys just somehow don’t remember!” 

“Sure, honey…” Lily patted his head. 

“You know, it’s not that far off! My time travelling days might be over but back in my days, I had my fair share of adventures!” Scrooge sided with Drake. 

“Oh don’t encourage him!” Lily laughed louder. “Or else I have to listen to him giving me lectures on time bending physics for weeks!” 

“Alright, alright,” Scrooge raised his hands. “But if you ever find yourself lost in time or in a parallel dimension, be sure to give me a call, I can help.”

“How could I call you if I’m in another dimension?” Lily asked. “Besides, such things don’t exist, that’s just sci-fi.” 

“Uh, guys,” Launchpad interrupted their conversation. “I think we’re here.” 

The sea before them was pitch black while behind them, underwater flora and fauna bloomed, it was almost as if ink was spilled into the ocean and polluted it. When they looked up, swarms of skeleton fish circled through the blackness and even farther up they saw the belly of a huge wooden ship. 

“Excellent work, Launchpad! Now bring us up!” Scrooge lifted his cane skywards. 


	13. Chapter 13

As the submarine emerged, the sky above them was dark and stormy even though it should be a bright evening. The black ink-like colour of the ocean transferred into black clouds, surrounding the surface of the ocean with a thick fog. In the middle, a huge boat built out of dark wood gently swayed in the waves. It had three massive masts on which torn black sails were dangling in the wind. The largest of them had a huge white skull imprinted on it. 

“That’s what I call a proper pirate ship!” Scrooge yelled when he opened the hatch of the submarine. He attached a hook to a thick rope and pulled himself aboard the ship. The others followed his lead. 

“What’s the backpack for, DW?” Launchpad asked, pointing at Drake’s back. 

Drake flinched when he heard the nickname of his superhero persona but smiled. “It’s just… you know. Stuff.” 

“Leave some room for the treasure in that bag of yours, lad!” Scrooge jumped in, heartedly clapping Drake’s back. 

“Does that mean we get to keep some?” Drake’s eyes gleamed. 

Scrooge just laughed in response and then turned away. 

“Keen gear! A pirate ship! A  _ real life _ pirate ship!” Gosalyn stood on deck with her mouth wide open. “This is the BEST DAY EVER!”

“Now,” Scrooge started and they formed a semi circle around him. “We’re here to retrieve Pink Beard’s treasure, remember? If we encounter any ghosts, skeletons or anything, just follow my lead, alright?”

“This is crazy,” Lily sighed. “I’m on a fu- uh… flipping pirate ghost ship.” She walked around the deck. 

Scrooge approached her with caution. “So, do you like it?” 

“Nah, I’m not into the smell of rotting wood,” Lily scoffed. 

“No, I mean the adventure!” He asked precautiously. 

“Oh, uh… sure. I mean, not much happened so far but this is cool, I guess,” she smiled, trying to make it look sincere. 

“Good, good… Now let’s-” before Scrooge could finish, they heard a rattling from below the deck and suddenly, a dozen skeletons in pirate attire ran towards them from the captain’s cabin. 

“Oh, look what we have here!” one of them growled. 

“Fresh meat and we didn’t even have to look for it,” another one grinned. 

One of them broke away from the group and stood in front of them, widening his stance. He had an eye patch and a black vest. A sharp saber around his boney hips was held by a worn out belt. 

“Ahoy there, flesh owners! We’re thrilled to have you on board! I am your first mate, Jefferson,” he introduced himself. 

“Jefferson?” Louie laughed. “That’s not really a scary name, where’s the captain?”

“He’s sleeping with the fish,” Jefferson’s skeletal grin turned wider. 

“Oh cool, will he join us later?” Webby’s eyes widened in excitement. 

“No, Webby,” Lily patted her back, “that means he’s… you know… dead.” 

“But they’re all dead?” Webby whispered. 

“I know, not sure how this all works, kiddo,” Lily shrugged. 

“A pirate ship without a captain?  _ Lame _ !” Dewey complained. 

“Well, you landlubbers are in luck, because one of you will be our new captain,” Jefferson opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. 

“What? Nonsense, I’m way too busy to be the captain of some third class pirate ship,” Scrooge raised his hands. 

“I didn’t make myself clear,” Jefferson’s face darkened. “None of you will leave this ship alive until we have a new captain!” 

The pirates grabbed their sabers and started charging when a smoke bomb exploded in front of them. 

“I am the terror that flaps in the night,” a voice called. Lily slapped her forehead and frowned. 

“I am the termite, that eats away your ship, I AM DARKWING DUCK!” 

“What in the-?” Scrooge tilted his head, joining the skeletons in their confusion. 

Dewey jumped frantically up and down and yelled “ _ Uncle Drake is Darkwing Duck _ ?!” 

“Huh? I don’t know what you mean, young man,” Darkwing stammered. “I uh, I was just passing by and…” 

“Drake,” Lily sighed, still rubbing her forehead. “Stop. Just stop.” 

“So this scrawny little man is this self proclaimed vigilante I read about?” Scrooge scraped his beak. 

“Little?! We’re the same height! And I’m not scrawny, I’m muscular!” Darkwing protested. 

“ENOUGH!” a shout coming from Jefferson interrupted them. “Do you want to fight for your life or just stand there chatting like maidens on a sunny afternoon?!” 

“Alright then,” Scrooge grinned, holding his cane like a bat, “bring it on!” 

A messy fight broke loose in which each of the adults had to take on at least two skeletons, all of them equipped with sabers, knives and other tools. Lily tried to keep the kids safe until she noticed that Webby was an excellent fighter and could fend off three of the attackers easily. 

While Darkwing used his arsenal of smoke bombs to distract his opponents, Launchpad would punch them, knocking their heads off which they then had to search and reattach to their spine. The two of them were perfectly in sync, both mallards missing their crime fighting together. 

Lily was on the other end of the deck with Scrooge, trying not to get cornered by the approaching foes. 

“Can you fight, lassie?” Scrooge asked, trying to shield her. 

“Pfff, please,” Lily sneered, ducked under him and used her momentum to kick the head off one pirate right into another one’s. They both went flying, leaving only their bodies running around, trying to catch the heads. 

“Ha, that’s my daughter!” Scrooge shouted and Lily couldn’t help but join in his smile. 

“So, can  _ you _ fend for yourself?” She taunted him. 

“Let your old man show you how it’s done!” Scrooge tilted his top hat and charged towards the remaining pirates, jumped and midair he thrashed their heads off their shoulders with one swoop of his cane. 

Lily laughed when Scrooge gracefully landed on his feet, tipping his head towards her. Back in the corner where the kids were, someone was missing. Her smile dropped and she looked around in panic. 

“Gosalyn!” she cried. “Where is Gosalyn?!”

Darkwing turned around, his face in shock. “I thought she was with you?!” 

“She was! But sh-” 

“I’M HERE!” Gosalyn shouted from the top of the ship. She stood on the railing near the steering wheel, next to Jefferson. The fighting immediately ceased and as everyone looked up.

“Gosalyn!” Darkwing gasped. “Come down there this instant!” 

“I’m going to be a captain of a real pirate ship!” she giggled. 

Jefferson’s jaw transformed into an ugly grin when he picked up an old battered pirate hat. And placed it on Gosalyn’s head. 

“Don’t touch her!” Darkwing yelled as he and Lily ran towards the stairs. 

“Stay back!” Jefferson commanded. “Look brothers, what a fierce and spirited captain we found! And so  _ young _ .” 

The crew grinned mischievously while Gosalyn tried to fit the oversized hat on her head. 

“Now,” the first mate walked towards the steering wheel, “if you would be so kind and put your hands on the wheel,  _ captain _ ?” 

“DON’T!” Scrooge shouted and Gosalyn stopped midair, her hand almost touching the wheel. 

“I remember now,” Scrooge said in a low voice, “Pink Beard and his crew. The mutiny, they made him walk the plank. With his dying breath he cursed his own crew so they would never be able to rest. They need a new captain once every century to fuel the ship, to keep them alive, well more or less.”

“And what happens to the captain?” Lily asked. 

“They die.” Scrooge’s voice dropped even lower. 

A commotion broke out between Darkwing, Lily, Launchpad and some of the skeletons as they were trying to rush towards the stairs. 

“Take me!” Lily suddenly screamed in the midst of their scramble. “Take me instead!” 

“NO!” Darkwing cried and tried to grab her shoulder but she was already on her way up the staircase. 

With one jump over Jefferson, she grabbed the hat off Gosalyn’s head and put it on. She put Gosalyn down and stood in front of her, shielding her. 

“There,” she panted. “Here’s your captain now. I mean no offense, the kid doesn’t even have a driver’s license and I’m a pretty decent pilot.” 

“Lily, what are you doing?!” Scrooge dropped his cane in shock. 

Darkwing wanted to fire his grappling hook to get onto the platform where she stood but a hand snapped the gun right out of his hand. 

“Quiet!” Jefferson roared. “We have our captain, guys! And what a captain she will be! Now, to fulfill the ritual. All you have to do is take the wheel and then you're here forever!” 

“NO!” Launchpad, Darkwing, Scrooge and the kids screamed in unison. 

“Don’t do it, Lily,” Gosalyn pleaded, tuckin on her jacket. “Please, I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” Lily smiled, gently stroking her hair. 

She walked over to the wheel and her hand hovered over the wooden handle when she suddenly withdrew and looked around. 

“Don’t prolong the inevitable,” Jefferson warned her. 

“See, I have some questions regarding this… situation,” Lily scratched her beak. “First off, do I have to wear this hat at all times? Because that thing  _ reeks _ !” 

“Yes,” Jefferson replied. “It marks you as the captain.” 

“I see, so if somebody else would take the wheel they wouldn’t be, you know? Have their life energy sucked out into some magic wood stuff?”

“No,” Jefferson sounded annoyed. 

“Good to know!” Lily exclaimed.

“Stop trying to buy time and touch the wheel!” Jefferson yelled at her. 

“Hey, not so fast, matey!” Lily shot back. “As far as I know, I’m in charge now! So stop yelling at  _ your boss  _ and answer me!” 

“This is exactly why we drowned Pink Beard,” Jefferson mumbled. “Alright, what do you want to know?”

“Well, how do you drive this thing?” Lily looked confused. 

“You simply take the wheel and steer,” the skeleton answered briskly. 

“Ah, I see. Can you show me maybe? I just wanna make sure I’m doing this right…” Lily’s voice was high and girlish now. Darkwing couldn’t help but remember this voice back at the police station when he arrested her all those months ago. Despite the gravity of the situation, he chuckled. 

“Seriously?!” Jefferson walked towards the steering wheel and grabbed it firmly. “See, just like this!” 

“I understand. And I guess you have to  _ hold your hands very firmly _ ?” Lily shot a glance to Darkwing who immediately understood and used the window while everyone’s eyes - or eye holes - were fixed at Lily. 

“Yes, well-” Jefferson was startled when the purple clad mallard jumped onto the railing and seized his hands, a dark grin on his beak. 

“What in the-” the skeleton tried to pull away but it was too late. 

Lily placed the captain’s hat on Jefferson’s skull and screamed: “Congrats! You just got promoted!” 

The crew started wailing in pain as they were falling apart and crumbling into dust. Minutes later nothing but scraps of clothes and weapons remained. 

Darkwing jumped off the railing and next to Lily and Gosalyn, hugging both of them tightly. 

“Never scare me like that again, understood?!” He scolded them, increasing the pressure. 

“Relax, dad!” Gosalyn snickered. “It turned out alright in the end.” 

They walked down the stairs and Scrooge ran towards Lily while Gosalyn was hugged by Launchpad and swarmed by the other kids. 

Scrooge’s hands firmly grabbed Lily’s shoulders, his eyes wide open in terror. “My god, Lily! You could have been killed!” 

“So?” Lily pushed him away. “Why do you care? You don’t even know me.” 

“I just found you,” Scrooge started shaking. “I was so scared I would lose you too!” 

Suddenly, Huey, Dewey and Louie grew silent and exchanged long looks but Lily was too flabbergasted to notice. He cared for her? Why? Sure, he was her biological father but so what? 

“Let’s get the treasure already!” Louie frowned. “We can talk once we’re not on an old ship, surrounded by pirate dust!” 

“Dad, I’m gonna take some of the dust home!” Gosalyn said, shoving heaps into her pocket. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Darkwing jumped towards her when the boat started rumbling. 

The rumbling grew louder, shaking them violently. While Webby stabilized Gosalyn, Dewey tumbled over and fell right into a pile of raggedy clothes. 

“What’s going on here?!” Huey screamed, trying to grab the railing. Just in that moment, the ship started cracking in two, a huge rift tearing the deck apart. 

“To the submarine, quickly!” Launchpad screamed, grabbing Dewey and Huey. 

Scrooge used his cane to pick up Louie while Lily reached for Gosalyn. Darkwing extended a hand towards Webby but she just grinned and ran towards the railing and jumped into the open submarine hatch. 

Once they all had settled, Launchpad submerged the submarine. The ink-like black water disappeared, leaving behind bits of wood beside them, slowly descending into the depths of the ocean. Among those, shimmers of gold coins and rubies sunk into the vast blackness below. 

“NOOO,” Louie cried. “The treasure!” 

Scrooge stood next to him, sulking and patting the boy’s shoulders. “It will forever be lost to the ocean...” 

“But at least we’re alive and well, right?” Lily tried to cheer on the boy.

“WHO CARES!” Louie wailed. 

“Just ignore him aunt Lily, he’s always like that,” Huey shrugged. 

_ Aunt Lily. _ She flinched for a second but then relaxed again, looking around the tiny room of the submarine. Gosalyn, Webby and Dewey were replaying their fights against the pirates, Huey frantically wrote down notes in his little book.  _ They are really cute _ , she thought. _ Loud but cute _ . _ And they are my family. My biological family!  _

Her gaze wandered off to Launchpad and Drake, now back in his sweatshirt and parka. While Launchpad was semi focused on what was ahead of him, Drake sat next to him, his feet on the counter and he bragged about how he single handedly defeated the pirates. Despite knowing better, Launchpad just nodded and smiled like he always did. Letting Drake indulge in his self obsessed behavior.  _ Oh you two, _ she thought.  _ How much I missed the sight of you just talking.  _

Lily’s eyes wandered back into the middle of the room where Scrooge sat on a bench. He fiddled with the cane and looked at her, his eyes warm and full of affection, but also insecurity. She sighed and slowly smiled at him, not breaking eye contact. Immediately his worrisome look was washed away and he gave her the brightest grin. 


End file.
